Tired of Hiding
by Davis B.P
Summary: It's time for her to come out to the world. She's tired of hiding and lying to her fans. They deserve to know the truth. This will be a chapter story and not just a one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! New story! I have major writers block on my other one and I'm so sorry for that. I will hopefully get to updating it by the end of July at least. I'm gonna try!

I'm hoping writing this, it will help with the writers block. We shall see.

This story is an Achele story. I do not know either of these ladies and have the upmost respect for both of them. I mean no harm by writing this story and am in no way saying either of them is gay.

Enjoy!

* * *

"_My name is Dianna Elise Agron. I'm 26 years old. I am an actress. I have a brother named Jason. I'm blonde. I love photography. Skulls and cemeteries fascinate me. I have a dog named Arthur. I love Paris, France. I'm a singer. I play Lucy Quinn Fabray on Glee. I've been a dancer most of my life. I love wearing dresses._

_These are all things that you guys most likely know about me. I've no doubts that most, if not all of the people who follow me on here are fans of me or at least Glee. So I assume I've been Googled once or twice by the majority of you. There are many many people who say that I am dating my best friend, Lea Michele. That's not true and never has been. There are many people who say that I'm a lesbian. That part is true. I'm tired of lying to the people who support me the most. So Tumblr followers: I am a lesbian. I'm single. I've dated girls in the past. The "I like girls" t-shirt stunt in Toronto wasn't a stunt or plot created by Ryan Murphy or anyone else who works on Glee. In fact, I wasn't allowed to perform at one of the shows and didn't get paid for it either. I got in a lot of trouble. I like girls. I wanted to wear the t-shirt. That's all there was to it. I hate lying to young girls who are going through coming out and dealing with their feelings. I've been there. I'm proof that it gets better and it's not the end of the world._

_Everyone on the cast and crew of Glee already knows that I'm a lesbian and so do my family and quite a few of my closest friends. It's not something I've tried to hide but was more or less told to by the producers as well as my publicist. I told them yesterday that I was done lying and hiding. While they aren't thrilled, they understand how I feel. _

_So here's to the world knowing. My name is Dianna Elise Agron and I'm a lesbian who's tired of hiding."_

Dianna took once last look at what she had written before clicking 'post.' She smiled and felt the weight lifting off her shoulders. She couldn't believe she had to come out twice in her life. It seemed insane. Most people only have to come out to their family and friends, Dianna had to come out to the world.

She laughed thinking about the first time she had come out. She had been so angry at her little brother when he asked if she was a lesbian in front of her mom. Dianna was only 14 at the time and had been struggling with talking to them for a while. Her mom looked at her, nodded and said "I don't care if you're gay or straight, you're my daughter and I love you." Her brother wasn't as thrilled. He clearly had been hoping to get his big sister in trouble.

She picked up her iPhone and hit her little brother's name. It rang twice before he answered.

"Hey kid." She said into the phone.

"Are you going to call me kid for the rest of our lives? I'm 24 you know. And Di, do you not know what time it is?" Jason answered and Dianna could hear the sleepiness in his voice. She looked at the clock and it read 3:01am.

"Whoops, sorry. Yeah I have every intention of calling you kid for the rest of our lives. So deal with it." Dianna laughed into the phone.

"So what's up sis? Why are you calling me? What are you even doing up this late? Don't you have an early call time in a few hours?"

"Yeah I have to be on set at 6. I couldn't sleep so I decided to come out on my Tumblr page. I was tired of hiding I guess so it's out there now. I expect to be on the front page of US weekly and all the rest of those magazines by tomorrow." Dianna rolled her eyes thinking about how nuts everyone would be going soon.

"That's great Di. I'm proud of you." Jason said sleepily.

"Thanks. It's just its time to do what's right for me. Although this is going to spark a ton of rumors about Lea and I. I feel bad about that, but hopefully she will understand right? Maybe I should call her? Although she has a long day tomorrow and that wouldn't really be fair on her. I mean she knows about me, obviously and she has never cared, but that was before something like this actually affected her and became real. Before it was just rumors and speculation and now its reality. I'll see if maybe we can talk before we start shooting tomorrow. Yeah, that's what I'll do." Dianna took a breath and could hear her brother light snoring on the other end of the line. She laughed again. "Goodnight, little brother. I love you."

Dianna hung up the phone and decided she should probably sleep. She changed quickly and climbed into bed. Arthur was already snoring on the other side. She laid there for half hour before her brain finally decided to calm down and let her get a couple hours sleep.

* * *

"Hey Lea!" Dianna yelled to her best friend when she saw her across the lot. In true Lea fashion, the brunette ran the 20 feet between then and jumped into Dianna's arms.

"Hi Di!" Lea yelled. She was almost always in a good mood and always all smiles.

"Hey. Um can we talk? In my trailer?" Dianna asked, suddenly very nervous.

"Of course, is everything ok?" Lea asked as they walked towards to cluster of trailers.

"Yeah, I just wanted to talk to you about something I did last night." They reached the door marked 'Dianna' and walked in. Lea sat down on the sofa while the blonde got 2 bottles of water out of her mini fridge and handed one to her friend.

"So, did you have a one night stand last night? Who's the lucky girl?" Lea teased. Dianna laughed because she knew Lea didn't actually believe that she would do that.

"Well I wrote a new Tumblr post. I came out on there. I wrote that I'm a lesbian and tired of hiding." Dianna kept her head down and couldn't look Lea in the eyes.

"Dianna that's great! I'm so proud of you." Lea wrapped her arms around the blonde and gave her a hug. "You did make sure it was ok with the guys first didn't you?" Lea's arms dropped down and she took her friends hands in hers.

"Yeah of course I did. Although I think it's dumb that I have to ask Ryan, Ian and Brad permission to be who I am but whatever. So you're not mad at me?"

"Why on earth would I be mad at you?"

"My coming out affects you too. The rumors are going to spread like wildfire now. They finally calmed down for the most part. The guys forcing us to live separately and limiting us to appearing together places to only a few times a month. The only reason they even let us hold hands on tour was because it sold tickets. The rumors are going to get bad again. I don't want that for you. I know you hate people thinking you're a lesbian." Dianna stopped talking and looked down at her friend's tiny hands. How perfectly they fit into her own.

"Dianna listen to me. I don't care what the media says about me. You're my best female friend. I hate that they wouldn't let us keep living together just because people decided we were together. I don't care about sexuality. Hell I don't even know what mine is. Maybe I'm bi. I don't care enough to think about it. You love who you love. If I was going to date a girl, it would probably be you, honestly. So the media isn't all that wrong. Unfortunately I don't really get a say in who I "date." Right now, they have me dating Cory for ratings. Maybe one day we can try it out." Lea laughed and squeezed Dianna's hands.

The blonde was about to respond when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Dianna answered.

It was their PA, Jake. "Lea, you're needed on set. Dianna, hair and makeup."

"Alright, we're coming. Thanks Jake." Lea answered. She stood up as the door shut. "Give me a hug." She said to Dianna. Her arms were wrapped around her friend's neck before she had even stood up completely. "Dianna, I love you. I'm so proud of you." She released her friend and looked her straight in the eyes. "We will deal with the media together ok? If they want to say we are dating, then let them. I don't care. I would be lucky to call you my girlfriend. We gotta go work now. I'll see you on set. If we get out of here early enough, we should get dinner. I found a great vegan place the other day."

"Thanks Lea. It means a lot that you would say that. Dinner sounds great. Now get on that set before Ryan has a cow." Dianna laughed and both girls walked down the steps of the trailer. Lea headed left to the soundstage and Dianna headed right to the hair and makeup trailer. She felt so much better knowing that Lea was on her side. She had been so afraid that Lea would get mad. Lea was a lot more famous and important to Glee than Dianna herself was. She had a lot more to lose. Dianna reached the door to the trailer when something Lea said finally reached her brain.

"Did she say she would be lucky to be my girlfriend?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews and the alerts. I'm really enjoying writing this story. So here's another chapter! I hope everyone enjoys!

Again I feel I must say that I respect these women and am in no way indicating that they are gay. I'm just enjoying writing.

Thanks to my girl **PatchesofInk**. She gets to read this before anyone else and she is the one encouraging me to write :)

* * *

"Marker. And action!"

Quinn rolled down the hallway in her wheelchair. "I got your text. You have 3 minutes. The voting has started and I wanna be out there to press the flash."

Rachel looks desperate in her words "Look I owe you an apology. I found out you and Finn were campaigning together and I kind of freaked out. I got really jealous and irrational so..I just…I should've been supportive."

"Well since I had no idea that was going on, it's pretty easy to forgive you. So I'm glad we cleared that up." Quinn turns her wheelchair around to roll off but before she makes it all the way around, Rachel is in front of her again.

"Wait, do you not understand what you mean to me?"

'_Shit_,' Dianna thought. Her brain switched back into her own mind. '_Focus, Dianna, focus! You are Quinn Fabray not Dianna Agron. Focus!_'

"Cut! Dianna! You missed your cue. Where did you go?" Ryan bellowed into his megaphone.

"I'm sorry." Dianna said. She was so embarrassed. "I spaced. I promise I'm good. Let's go again."

"Ok, let's start from your line, Lea." Ryan said. Quinn vaguely heard him talking to the crew and barely caught when he yelled 'Action' again.

"Wait, do you not understand what you mean to me? When we first met you were everything I wanted to be. You were beautiful and popular and you had Finn."

"How the mighty have fallen." Quinn said shaking her head. A bit of bitch mode returning in her voice once again.

"No you don't understand. I still see you that way. That's why I got so crazy. Because I wasn't seeing the new Quinn. The still beautiful but humbled and inspiring Quinn."

Dianna could feel her mind drifting again. Lea's voice was getting quieter. '_She needs to stop calling me beautiful. No, she is calling Quinn beautiful. It's Rachel speaking not Lea. What is wrong with me? I don't like Lea. She is my best friend. Why is what she said this morning affecting me so much. I am a profess_-'

"Cut! Dianna!" Ryan screamed into his megaphone this time. Dianna jumped and the soundstage came back into her focus. "What the hell is wrong with you today? We only have an hour to get this scene done. You need to focus!"

"Ryan, I'm so sorry. Can I have a 5 minute break. Please? I promise I'll be better after that. I just..I need a moment. Please?" Dianna couldn't believe she was actually begging Ryan for a break. She knew he would give her one. All she was doing was making Lea, Naya and the rest of the crew look at her like she was insane.

"5 minutes, Di. We will reset while you're gone. Everyone, back to one."

"Thanks" Dianna barely mumbled as she jumped up from the wheelchair, picked up the bottom of her dress and ran off to the nearest bathroom. She could hear heels clicking behind her and she prayed it wasn't Lea. She needed to be able to focus on her feelings and she couldn't do that with Lea in the room. She looked at herself in the mirror, frustrated she couldn't splash water on her face. Instead she leaned down and took a sip of the cold water coming out of the faucet. When she looked back up, Naya was standing there in her deep red dress, looking at her in the mirror.

"Damn, Naya, you scared me. This isn't a horror movie you know." Dianna turned around to face her friend.

"Sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Naya put her hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Spacing out isn't like you, Di. You're one of the most focused actresses I know. Once that camera is rolling, it rarely takes you more like 1 or 2 takes for a scene. What's going on? Is it your family? Is it the media? I saw your Tumblr post this morning, which by the way I'm crazy proud of you for. Is it a girl? Come on, talk to me. Maybe I can help."

Dianna had always really liked Naya. She seemed like she was a badass sometimes but in reality, she was just a sweet girl who cared about her friends.

"It's Lea, isn't it?" Naya asked suddenly.

"What? Of course not. She is my best friend. I could never see her like that." Dianna lied, knowing her words were spilling out a little too quickly.

"Dianna, come on. Even I would date her. She's hot and such a sweetheart. With as close as you 2 are, it wouldn't surprise me. Besides, I know you never got over that night. Granted neither of you even remembered it until Heather told you but still."

"I don't want to talk about that. We need to go back out there; the 5 minutes are almost up." Dianna turned to leave but Naya grabbed her arm.

"Dianna, wait. You know I'm here if you need to talk, ok? Anytime. Now clear you mind and go shoot that scene. You are Quinn Fabray. After you get it shot, you can space all you want. Ok? Just focus." Naya let go of the blondes arm.

"Thanks." Dianna said before walking back out onto the set. She walked over to the chair with her name on it, took a huge gulp of her water and walked back over to the 'school hallway.'

"You ok?" Lea asked, her face clearly full of concern. "I saw Naya run after you so I figured I would let you be."

The makeup artist came over to touch up the girls faces while they were talking.

"I'm good. Really. I just have some things on my mind." Dianna was trying so hard to look her best friend in the eye but it was proving difficult.

"Well Ryan said I should be done by 8 tonight if everything goes well, so are we still on for dinner? Please?" Lea's smile grew as big as it possibly could. Dianna knew she couldn't say no to that.

"Of course. Call me when you get off work and I'll meet you there." Dianna smiled back. She made a decision then and there. Lea was her best friend and only her best friend. At least until Dianna could figure out just what the hell she was feeling. Lea didn't deserve the cold shoulder and Dianna wouldn't do that.

"Places!" Ryan said into his megaphone.

"Come on, Di. We are shooting Faberry scenes. It's our favorite. So let's do this scene justice ok?" Lea took Dianna's hand into her own and led her back to her wheelchair.

"Ready ladies?" Both girls nodded. "Alright. Lights. Camera. Quiet. Marker. And action!"

* * *

Dianna arrived at the restaurant before Lea that evening. She had called about an hour before saying that she had one more small scene to shoot and then she would be getting out. Dianna was already sitting down drinking a glass of white wine before Lea showed up.

"Hey Di. I'm so sorry I'm late. You know Ryan. I swear he waits until we have plans to make us work longer! It's some evil plot!" Lea laughed before taking a drink of Dianna's wine. "That's really good. I think I'll have that too." She turned to the waiter who had come over when she sat down. "Hi, I'll take whatever she's having. Thanks."

"So what scene were you shooting?" Dianna asked.

"One of the anti-prom scenes with Mark, Cory, Darren, Chris and Lauren. It took forever because Cory and Mark couldn't stop making jokes." Lea rolled her eyes. Dianna knew that while Lea loved to have fun on set, she was a serious actress and knew when to do her job.

"Sounds about right." Dianna smiled. The waiter returned with Lea's wine and the girls ordered.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on?" Lea asked and Dianna almost choked on her wine.

"Nothing, I'm ok, really." Dianna answered. She really didn't want to have this conversation.

"Dianna, talk to me. I know you. Pretty much better than anyone else and I know when something is wrong with you. You never take more than a couple takes for a scene and you never space out like you did today. Something is on your mind. What is it?" The pleading in Lea's eyes was almost too much to take.

"I'm just tired. I didn't sleep much last night." Dianna lied.

"Does this have anything to do with announcing you're a lesbian to the media? Has someone said something to you about it? Have you gotten hate over it?"

"I don't know what's been said. I've been avoiding all things media all day. I haven't even opened twitter. I just needed a day to enjoy being free before I started having people tell me I'm going to hell." Dianna took a sip of her wine before continuing. "I remember dealing with all of that when I came out to my family and friends when I was 14. People called me names all day, every day. The worst was when people would tell me I was a liar and just saying that for attention. Apparently since I had long hair and wore makeup, I wasn't 'butch' enough to be a lesbian. It sucked. When I took a child development class when I was 16, all the kids made fun of me and said that it was stupid that I was in that class because I would never have kids. I hated being gay but I couldn't change it. I'm just not looking forward to hearing all that again on such a large scale." Dianna wasn't sure why she had just told Lea all that.

"Do you regret coming out on Tumblr?" Lea asked.

Dianna didn't have a chance to answer before their food came. Both girls said thank you before continuing the conversation.

"I don't regret it at all. It feels nice to finally not have to hide. I'm just not looking forward to the initial backlash over it." Dianna took a bite of her dinner. It was really good. "This is delicious. How did you find it?"

"Oh, someone actually tweeted me about it the other day. I figured it was worth trying out."

"Good choice." The blonde took another bite before Lea spoke.

"You can't avoid the media all together. You realize that right?" Dianna nodded "So when you're ready to read your twitter, Tumblr or even Google, I'll be right next to you if you want."

Dianna felt her heart swell. Lea really was one of the best people she knew. She couldn't help her mind wandering to what it would be like to date her. She snapped back to the present.

"Thanks, Lea."

"You should spend the night at my house tonight!" Lea all of a sudden exclaimed.

"I can't." Dianna said quickly. There was no way she could stay at Lea's right now. Especially since Lea would insist they sleep in the same bed and watch movies all night.

"Come on! Claude and Shelia miss you! You haven't been over to visit them in like two weeks." Lea was playing the cat card. When Dianna and Lea had lived together, they had adopted 2 kittens that Lea had found in a parking lot. It wasn't until the cats decided to sleep on her face, that Dianna had realized she inherited her father's cat allergy. When they had been forced to live separately, Lea had taken the cats but Dianna had visitation rights.

"Lea, I don't know. I miss them but I don't know if I can." Dianna was trying desperately to come up with an excuse as to why she couldn't sleep over but she was coming up blank.

"Please, Di. We can watch old black and white movies. It'll be fun!" Lea was begging now and it was hard not to laugh at how much she looked like a five year old.

"What about Arthur. I can't leave him home alone all night."

"Bring him over. He gets along with the cats perfectly fine." Lea took the last bite off her plate before looking up at Dianna with those damn puppy dog eyes.

"Ok, Lea. I'll sleep over." Dianna downed the rest of her wine, her mind racing. She couldn't believe she had just agreed to sleep in the same bed with the woman she was possibly in love with.

"Good! This is going to be so much fun!" Lea squealed.

Dianna rolled her eyes at her friend's enthusiasm. "Yeah it will."

The girls paid for their dinners before agreeing to meet at Lea's in an hour. Lea gave Dianna a huge hug, and Dianna couldn't help smelling the brunette hair that was in her face. It made her knees go weak. Dianna quickly pulled away.

"I'll see you in a bit. Love you!" Lea called as she walked off towards her car.

"Love you too," Dianna said back, the words catching in her throat. Her heart was pounding. She was in love with her best friend. There was no denying it. She didn't know how she never realized it before. She was in love with Lea Michele and that was not good.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Peoples! More updates for you!

I've decided where this story is going. It's going to include some possible triggers for some people. So if you trigger easily from certain subjects, you should probably stop reading now.

The story is going to get angsty quick. I hope you guys enjoy it once it turns that way.

I must again say thanks to my girl **PatchesofInk **because she lets me know what works and what doesn't.

I do not know either of these ladies and I have the upmost respect for both of them.

Enjoy!

* * *

By the time she reached her apartment, Dianna had no idea how she had gotten there. Her mind had been racing since she left Lea at the restaurant. She climbed the stairs to her 3rd floor home, tripping over more stairs than she would like to admit. She opened the door and was immediately greeted by Arthur.

"Hey little man. You wanna go spend the night at Aunt Lea's?" Dianna asked, kneeling down to pet her puppy's head. Arthur wagged his butt like crazy clearly excited over having company again.

Dianna walked to her bedroom, Arthur close behind, and began packing up for the evening. She wanted to take pajama pants and a long sleeved shirt but unfortunately it had been a really hot couple months. The blonde grabbed a pair of cotton shorts and tank top. She also grabbed a fresh pair of jeans, a form fitting shirt and a pair of ballet flats for the following day. She quickly grabbed a thong and bra to wear as well. She ran into the bathroom, grabbed all her toiletries and quickly stuffed them into her overnight bag.

Dianna looked up at the clock on the wall. It was in the shape of the Eiffel Tower. Lea had given it to her when they lived together. It showed that she had 30 minutes before she was supposed to be at her friend's house. She sat down on the bed, her mind racing.

"_This is such a bad idea. Why can't I say no to her? Seriously? Oh yeah, it's because clearly I'm in love with her. How the hell did this happen? When the hell did this happen? Is this just something my mind has decided it wants because Lea mentioned being lucky to call me her girlfriend? Or has this been going on longer but I've refused to actually think about it? Think Dianna, how long have you wanted to kiss her?' _

Dianna's mind flashed to the night they spent on the rooftop. They had been hugging and dancing. They had taken pictures and of course they had been leaked to the media. They were the pictures that really sparked the rumors that the girls were dating. Dianna had seen the pictures a few days after they had been leaked. It did look a lot like the girls we dating and madly in love. The blonde remembered thinking that she certainly wouldn't mind being with Lea.

'_I guess that was the first time I ever thought about being with her. That doesn't really count though does it? I mean that picture was pretty convincing. What about Heather's party?' _Dianna's brain decided to counter.

"No," Dianna said out loud. "I refuse to think about that night." The blonde glanced at the clock again. 20 minutes left.

She grabbed her overnight bag and went into the kitchen. She put some of Arthur's food into a bag and grabbed his food and water bowls. She tossed them into her bag, grabbed Arthurs leash off the hook by the door and quickly put it on her pup.

"Ready Arthur?" She asked the dog. He started jumping up on her legs, clearly very excited. She led them outside and after a few minutes of getting everything situated, they were on their way.

Dianna tried so hard to focus on the radio but she could feel her mind wandering again, back to that night at Heather's party. She didn't remember much about it. She remembered hanging out with the cast. She remembered drinking quite a bit of alcohol. She remembered Lea being very touchy feely. Then she remembered waking up the next morning in her own bed and Lea in hers at their apartment. That's all she could remember. Nothing else from that evening is clear. All she knew about that night was what Heather and Naya had told her the next morning. As far as she knew, that's all Lea remembered too. They had never discussed it.

Dianna pulled into Lea's driveway again without realizing how she got there. She grabbed Arthur and her bag and walked up to the front door. Her stomach was in knots, she felt like she couldn't breathe. She raised her left hand and knocked. All that was left was for her to wait for that beautiful brunette to answer the door.

After what felt like an eternity and far too soon, Lea's smiling face appeared.

"Dianna!" She exclaimed! Luckily the blonde didn't have a chance to respond before Lea was kneeling to give Arthur kisses. "Hi little man. Who's the cutest puppy in the entire world? That's you. Yes you are!"

Dianna couldn't help but laugh at Lea letting the dog lick her all over her face.

"Come in, come in!" Lea stood up and stepped to the side so Dianna could walk through the front door.

"Lea, how much more have you drank since I left you?" Dianna asked. She could tell her friend was more than a bit tipsy.

"Only a few glasses. You want some?" Lea led the blonde into the kitchen and began pouring two glasses of white wine before Dianna even had a chance to answer.

"Thanks." Dianna said as she took the glass. She certainly wasn't going to argue some alcohol right now. She felt like she could barely breathe. Lea was in a tank top and very short shorts. Dianna was certain she wasn't wearing a bra either.

"So what do you want to watch?" Lea asked.

"Whatever you want is ok with me." Dianna answered.

"How about 'An Affair to Remember?'" Lea asked as she grabbed it off her DVD shelf.

"Um, yeah that's fine." Dianna wasn't really sure how much she wanted to watch a love story with the woman she was in love with but she didn't really have a choice.

"Ok, well why don't you go get changed into your pajamas and I will go set the movie up." Lea headed for her bedroom before Dianna answered, Arthur following behind.

"I guess I'll go change then." Dianna said quietly before heading into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, trying to catch her breath. "Calm down, Dianna. It's just Lea. You used to live together. You watched movies together all the time. This is nothing new or different than before." The blonde was talking quietly to herself. '_Except before you didn't want to kiss her," _The voice inside her head said. "I don't want to kiss her." Dianna said out loud.

"Di, did you say something?" Lea yelled from the bedroom.

"N-no." Dianna studdered.

"Well hurry up!" Lea said.

Dianna quickly changed, making sure to leave her bra on. She didn't know why, but she felt better with it on. She looked at herself in the mirror one more time. _'Breathe, Dianna. She isn't going to jump you. She is your best friend. Nothing more. Calm down.'_

"Dianna!" Lea yelled again.

Dianna walked out of the bathroom and into Lea's bedroom. She swore she saw Lea's breathe hitch at the sight of Dianna in her shorts and tank. '_No, she didn't. Now I'm seeing things! Calm down, Dianna!'_ The blonde was shaking as she climbed into the left side of the bed and under the covers. Arthur and the kittens were on the floor around the bed so it was only the 2 women. Dianna tried to stay as far away from Lea as she could. She figured if she could stay away, nothing bad could happen.

"Di, come cuddle with me!" Lea begged.

'_Well there goes that plan._' Dianna thought to herself. Lea had always been a touchy feely person but for once, Dianna wished she wasn't. She had no choice but to scoot over closer to the other woman.

Dianna was afraid Lea could hear the pounding in her chest. If not hear it, at least feel it once she cuddled up to her. The butterflies in her stomach had become pterodactyls. Her head was on Lea's chest and Lea's arm was wrapped around her. It was exactly how a couple would lay except they weren't a couple. '_Why is Lea making me do this?_' Her brain asked? '_Because she doesn't know you are in love with her and this is how she always is,' _Another part answered. Dianna tried to calm down and focus on the movie but the smell of Lea's perfume was almost more than she could handle. Lea was drawing small circles on her back absentmindedly and it was about to drive the blonde insane.

Before she knew what she was doing, Dianna was speaking. "Hey Lea?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember that night at Heather's?" Dianna asked.

"Which one?" Lea asked back, clearly confused.

"The one that Naya and Heather had to tell us about the next day." Dianna said, afraid of what was about to happen.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lea sat up suddenly, sounding very defensive.

"Yes you do. I was there when Naya and Heather told us." Dianna started to climb off the bed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lea said again before she walked out of the bedroom.

Dianna followed. "You know what I'm talking about. That's why you're running away from me. Look, we never talked about it and I think we should."

"No, Dianna. No." Lea was in the kitchen now, opening and closing cabinets, clearly not really looking for anything.

"Lea!" Dianna demanded.

"Dianna!" Lea countered back. She slammed her hands on the counter. "Why the hell won't you listen to me." Dianna was silent. It was rare for Lea to get angry like this. "Why are you even bringing this up? Is this because this morning I said I would be lucky to be your girlfriend?" Lea asked, her voice a shade calmer.

"No. Well maybe. I don't know. All I know is that it happened 2 years ago and we never talked about it. Lea we kissed. Hell we made out. God only knows what else we did. We were apparently the only ones in Heather's bedroom."

"Stop, Dianna! Stop it." Lea's anger was growing. Dianna knew she shouldn't push but she couldn't help it.

"No, Lea. We are talking about this." Dianna's voice was getting louder now. "Lea how do we know we didn't have sex? We don't know what happened." Dianna's voice was getting louder now.

"I don't care what happened. I can't remember it, therefore it doesn't exist." Lea snapped back.

"It doesn't work that way. Why does this bother you so much? Is it because you think it's so horrible to have done anything like that with me? Or because you're afraid admitting it will actually make you think about your sexuality for once? Or what? Because you're afraid you liked it and you can't handle that you may like sleeping with girls more than guys." Dianna couldn't stop the words from pouring out. She didn't know why they were but she couldn't make it stop. "You said this morning you don't care about sexuality but you clearly are ashamed of yours!"

"Get out!" Lea yelled. She went to the front door and yanked it open.

"What?" Dianna asked. Quieter again. She had never seen her best friend this angry. Ever.

"I said get out." Lea made sure to enunciate every word.

"Fine." Dianna answered, the word barely being heard. She could feel the tears beginning to well up. She cleared her throat. Trying to find her voice again. "I'll get Arthur and my stuff and I'll go."

Dianna gathered up her things, trying so hard to stop her tears but failing miserably. She avoided Lea's eyes as she put Arthur's leash on and walked out the door that Lea was still holding open. She didn't look back, she couldn't. Her best friend had actually kicked her out. The second she sat down in the driver's seat, she broke down completely. She cried until she couldn't breathe. She cried until she couldn't cry anymore. Then she finally put her car into drive and drove home.


	4. Chapter 4

2 updates in one day! Enjoy!

I seriously thought about being mean and waiting a few days for this update but that seemed mean :)

Thanks **PatchesofInk **for reading it to make sure it all made sense.

Dianna and Lea are amazing and I respect them and mean no harm.

* * *

Dianna woke up the next morning feeling like she had been beaten with Thor's giant hammer. It had been a long time since Dianna had had a hangover. Granted all she had to drink the night before was 2 glasses of white wine but still her head was pounding.

She looked over at that damn Eiffel Tower clock and saw that it was 2pm. Luckily she wasn't working again for a few days. Dianna honestly couldn't remember the last time she had slept so late. Even when she didn't have a call time to be on set, she was usually up by ten at the absolute latest. The more awake she became, the quicker and more intense the night before came back to her. She put her face into her pillow and screamed as loud as she possibly could, scaring Arthur who was perfectly happy sleeping with her in bed all day.

"Sorry, little man." She reached out and petted him. "You hungry?" He perked up his ears and took off towards the tiny kitchen in her apartment. The blonde forced herself out of bed and over to the overnight bag she had thrown on the floor on her way to the bed the night before. She dug around for a moment before coming up with her pups food and water dishes.

She walked into the kitchen where she saw Arthur sitting patiently, his eyes focused on the bag of dog food on the counter. She couldn't help but smile at her silly dog while she filled his bowl with the tiny pellets. She quickly filled up the water bowl as well and put them both on the floor. Arthur immediately started scarfing them down and Dianna walked into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was red and swollen from crying the night before and her hair looked like it did when they did the Thriller/Heads Will Roll number on the show. She grabbed the brush off the counter and forced the tangles out of the blonde mess before securing it into a tiny ponytail. She splashed her face with cold water and walked back into her bedroom.

She sat on the bed for a moment before grabbed her phone and dialing Naya's number. She knew Naya didn't have to be on set for the day either. The Latina answered on the second ring and said she would be right over.

Dianna took the clothes out of her overnight bag that she had planned to wear for the day and put them on. Then she took Arthur out to go to the bathroom. Not long after they had returned, Naya knocked on the door. Dianna immediately opened it and collapsed into her friend's arms.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Naya asked as she squeezed Dianna in a hug.

"Lea and I got into a fight." Dianna released Naya and walked over to the couch and sat down. Naya followed.

"About what?"

"Naya, I need you to tell me about that night again. The one at Heather's." Dianna told her.

"Ok. Well um, most of the cast was there. We were drinking quite a bit. You and Lea more than anyone else." Naya began.

"Why? Why were we drinking more than everyone?" Dianna interrupted. She needed every detail.

"Because everyone said that Lea could hold her alcohol better than you and you decided to prove her wrong. So you guys were having a contest to see who would win. Which by the way was a stupid idea."

"Right, I vaguely remember that." Dianna was trying hard to make that night appear in her mind but it was so fuzzy.

"Anyways, after about an hour, you two were completely trashed. You guys were dancing around and singing at the top of your lungs. Both of you were completely off key which is pretty amazing since you sing for a living." Naya paused and Dianna laughed. She couldn't remember it but it was a funny thing to imagine.

"So what happened?" Dianna asked.

"Well you guys went outside to smoke after stealing my cigarettes. You had apparently run out of yours and decided that mine were up for grabs."

"Sorry." Dianna said.

"It's ok. Anyways you guys were out there for about ten minutes and by the time you came back in, you were all over each other. You came in, tongues dueling, pushing and pulling each other into Heather's bedroom. You guys locked the door and were in there for about an hour. When you came out, you were wearing your bra and jeans. Lea was wearing your t-shirt and her panties. So clearly you guys made out and my guess is there was a lot of touching but as far as if you had sex or not, I don't know."

Dianna sat there, trying to process everything. She had heard the story before but now she was really listening to it. Something suddenly occurred to her.

"We didn't use any of Heather's sex toys right?" Dianna had never really liked toys but who knows what her drunk self liked.

"We have no idea but Heather washed them all the next day." Naya laughed.

"Right. So um, how did we get home?" Dianna asked.

"Well, once you 2 came out of Heather's bedroom, you both passed out on the couch. So Heather and I took you guys home. Heather put Lea in her bed and I put you in yours. We set your cell phone alarms so you wouldn't be late for work the next day and put trash cans by your beds. Then we left." Naya finished the story.

The girls were quiet for a moment. Dianna playing everything Naya had just told her over and over again in her head. Then she exploded.

"Why the hell didn't you keep the alcohol from us?" Dianna yelled.

"Oh don't even yell at me. You're not mad at me, you're mad at Lea. So stop yelling at me and talk to me about what happened with her." Naya said.

"I asked her about that night and she flipped out and more or less kicked me out." Dianna didn't want to give details.

"Dianna, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Dianna answered quietly.

"How long have you been in love with Lea?" Naya looked Dianna straight in the eyes.

"I'm not sure." Dianna answered so quietly, she wasn't even sure she made a noise. She looked down, refusing to look at Naya.

"Come here," The Latina pulled Dianna into a hug. "Honey, she is your best friend. She loves you and you know that. You also know she has never actually thought about her sexuality the way you have. It's never been important to her. Her 2 best friends are gay. It's not something she ever really had to deal with because you guys both already knew who you loved when she met you." Naya released Dianna before continuing." She's used to you liking girls and Jon liking guys. She works on a show filled with a gay cast and crew. She has never labeled herself because if she wants to date a girl, she will. She doesn't care. People are people to her. You know all this. I'm not saying that she will never be in love with you and I'm not saying she ever will. I'm telling you that she is your best friend. You can't be mad at her for not reciprocating your feelings, especially right away. You have to give it time. She doesn't even know you're in love with her."

"I know you're right but she was so mean to me last night. She yelled at me to get out. Who does that to their best friend? I don't think I can be around her for a while."

"Well that's pretty much tough shit and you know it. We still have 3 and a half episodes left of the season. You know that the produces are enjoying teasing everyone with all the Faberry scenes. That pretty much means you're bound to have at least 1 more scene with just the two of you. Not to mention we still have the Nationals episode to film. Performance days like that are like 17 hour days. You're going to have to be around her." Naya told her.

"I can't do it." Dianna tried to explain.

"You have to. You're a professional actress. Act when you need to and hide out in your trailer the rest of the time." Naya offered.

"Ok." Dianna answered quietly once again.

"You can do this, Di. Just a few more weeks and you can jet off to Paris and spend a month eating crepes, snails and walking through your creepy cemeteries and catacombs you seem to love so much."

Dianna laughed at that. Naya was right. It was just a few more weeks. She could pretend Lea was just another cast member until then.

"Thanks, Naya." Dianna said sincerely.

"You're welcome. You know I'm there if you need me ok? I will even play interference at work if you want." Naya smiled.

"I might hold you to that." Dianna smiled back. "Can we go get food now? I'm starving!"

"You know I don't think what you want to eat is available to you yet." Naya winked. Dianna just glared back at her. "Too soon?" Naya asked.

"Way, way too soon." Dianna answered back as they headed to the door.

* * *

"Can I just have a garden salad with your house vinaigrette dressing please?" Dianna asked the waitress before closing her menu.

"Mm-hmm," The waitress mumbled back. Dianna didn't know why she was being rude to her but she had a lot of other stuff on her mind.

"I'll have the grilled chicken with steamed veggies please." Naya told the young lady.

"Of course. Would you prefer one vegetable over the other or a mixture?" The waitress smiled at Naya.

"A mixture is fine. Thanks." Naya and Dianna handed the lady their menus.

"Um, did I do something or say something to offend that woman without realizing it?" Dianna asked, half laughing.

"Not that I know of. She was pretty rude to you though." Naya answered.

"Ok good, I'm glad we are on the same page." Dianna said back.

Naya's phone buzzed. While she was reading whatever had caused it to go off, she stopped suddenly and asked "Have you read what's being said about you?"

"No. I completely forgot about all that actually. I've had other things on my mind. I guess I should huh?" Dianna reached into her purse and quickly opened up twitter. She had more than a few hate tweets. People calling her a dyke and telling her she was going to hell. There were even a few telling her that she was worthless and should kill herself. Those didn't really bother her much. The ones that hurt her were the ones about her and Lea. More than one told her to 'back off their woman.' Those she would never understand since they didn't actually know Lea. There were quite a few clearly photoshopped pictures of Lea and herself in compromising positions. Those hurt. Even though they weren't real, it was what Dianna wanted.

"Wow." Was all Dianna could say to her friend. "Some interesting tweets on here. Quite a few proposals from some women as well. Maybe I should take one of them up on that." Dianna laughed. She couldn't believe people had actually proposed to her via a 140 character tweet.

"E! online posted an article not that long ago: '_Glee star, Dianna Agron took to her Tumblr to come out of the closet. The 26 year old actress told her followers she was tired of hiding. She stated that everyone in her life already knew and it was time her fans knew too. This revelation has sparked a whole new insanity for so called Achele and Faberry shippers. People have taken to twitter tweeting both Dianna as well as her best friend Lea to find out if they are dating in real life or if this will affect their characters on Glee. There has been no comment from Glee creator Ryan Murphy or Dianna's publist. For more on this story visit our website at shows/enews or follow us on twitter at /enews.'_ Well that wasn't so bad. At least they didn't make any jokes about your clothes."

"That's because my clothes are awesome." Dianna smiled. She felt a bit relieved. For now at least, it didn't seem like people seemed to care all that much about her being a lesbian.

The waitress returned with their food, practically slamming down Dianna's salad.

"Excuse me? Have I done something to upset you or offend you?" Dianna asked. She didn't understand why this woman was being so mean to her.

"You're Dianna Agron aren't you?" The waitress asked rudely.

"Yeah." Dianna answered slowly.

"I don't like dykes and you're going to hell. I have to serve you but I sure as hell don't have to be nice to such an abomination." The woman practically spat her words out.

"Now hold on a minute." Naya started, getting to her feet. "Who the hell gives you the right to judge her? Are you God? I don't think so.

"Naya, stop." Dianna pleaded. People in the restaurant were starting to stare and Dianna didn't like having people look at her.

"No, Di, this woman owes you an apology. I want to speak to your manager. You need to learn some respect. You live in Los Angeles. Are you seriously telling me that you're this rude to every single gay person who comes in here? Last time I checked, God loved all his children and doesn't make mistakes. Even if being gay is a sin, I'm pretty sure God is a hell of a lot more ashamed of you right now than of my friend here who was just trying to be honest about who she is."

Dianna looked back and forth between her friend and the waitress. The woman looked like she had been slapped.

"Now I'm pretty certain I said I want to see your manager so I can get your ass fired. Go get him." Naya demanded.

"Naya look, it's not that big of a deal. Let's just go. We can eat somewhere else." Dianna was already reaching into her purse to pull out cash to pay for the uneaten food. She stood to her feet as well, preparing to leave.

"No, Dianna, we aren't going to let her scare you away." Naya glared at the waitress.

"Seriously, it's ok. Let's just go. The paparazzi are already going to have a field day with this. Let's just go." Dianna took one last look at her rude waitress before heading to the front door. She heard Naya say one last thing to the waitress before following her out. Naya put her arm around the blondes waist and guided her through the paparazzi to her car. The Latina made sure Dianna was safely in the car before getting in the driver's side and speeding off.

Naya kept looking at Dianna like she was going to break.

"I'm ok, really. Just feels like I'm 14 again. Except this time I have the added bonus of everyone knowing who I am. It's ok. It will all blow over eventually. Now can we go try to get food again? Maybe this time we can go somewhere in West Hollywood? At least they accept me there."

"Of course." Naya grabbed Dianna's hand and squeezed it. "West Hollywood, here we come."


	5. Chapter 5

This was an unbelievably hard chapter to write. It broke my heart. But it had to be done. I'm sorry!

Thanks to my girl **PatchesofInk. **She read this and told me she almost cried so I knew it must be good.

I am in no way shape or form saying this has ever happened to these lovely woman. This story is completely fiction. If I ever find out something similar has happened, I will be taking this story down immediately.

There is no 'Jake' that works on Glee as far as I know. He was made up for this story.

Enjoy.

* * *

Dianna walked onto set a few days later. It was just her luck that the first person she saw was Lea. She ducked behind a trailer and waited for her 'friend' to walk by. Once she was gone, Dianna quickly ran into her own home away from home. She dropped down onto her couch, her heart racing. She hadn't seen Lea since the brunette had kicked her out. She didn't think it was going to affect her this much. She was close to tears, but forced them not to come. Instead she picked up her copy of the day's script off the coffee table and started flipping through it.

"Thank god! No scenes with just Lea. Only choir room scenes today." Dianna felt a small smile form. At least she wouldn't have to be alone with the girl.

There was a knock at the door. Dianna thought about saying 'come in,' but she was afraid it was Lea. So instead she got up and opened the door herself. It was Jake, the PA.

"Hey pretty lady. Here are your clothes for the day. Hair and makeup is ready for you once you're dressed. Can I get you anything else?" Jake asked.

"No, thanks." Dianna smiled and took the clothes.

"Just let me know, ok?" Jake smiled back and began to close the door but Heather grabbed it before it shut completely.

"Hey, Lady Di." Heather bounded into the trailer. "You know Jake has a crush on you right?"

"What?" Dianna asked, truly shocked. Everyone on set knew she was a lesbian.

"Yeah, he's liked you since he met you. He was so crushed when he found out he wasn't your type. He said we were lying because you hadn't made it public. It was so cute because he was trying to justify that you liked him too." Heather grabbed water out of the fridge and sat down.

"Wow. I didn't know. Wait he doesn't think I'm flirting with him when I'm nice right? Should I be meaner?" Dianna asked, knowing full well how hard it was for her to come across as mean.

"No, he will be fine. Once you're dating Lea, he will get the hint." Heather laughed. Dianna froze.

"Excuse me?" Dianna asked slowly. "What do you mean me and Lea?"

"It was a joke, Di. Because you guys are so close and always so touchy feely. I was kidding." Heather's tone turned a bit more serious.

"Right. Look I have to get changed, and get to hair and makeup. They are waiting on me." Dianna more or less pushed Heather out the door, her heart beating fast again. '_I really need to get this crush under control!'_

She quickly changed into her pink dress and white flats she was wearing for the show that day, checked outside her trailer for a sign of Lea and then ran to the hair and make-up trailer. She tore open the door and stopped dead in her tracks. Sitting in one of the chairs was Lea getting her makeup done. Dianna stood frozen to the spot, the girls locking eyes in the mirror. She didn't know what to do. She was about to back out of the door when the hair artist stopped her.

"We are doing simple curls for you today." The lady told her, already preparing the curling iron.

"I'm sorry, I just, um, I forgot something in my trailer. I'll be back." Dianna said softly before turning around and walking out the door.

"Dianna, wait." She heard Lea say but she couldn't face her. She ran off through the lot, tears threatening to fall. She walked and walked and before she knew it, she had reached the on lot cafeteria. It was the same area that got turned into Breadstix when they needed a restaurant scene. It was still early enough for breakfast. She grabbed a banana nut muffin and a plate of scrambled tofu (The staff was nice enough to include vegan items for Lea, Dianna and the few other vegan/vegetarians on the lot). She decided she needed coffee as well to wake her brain up. She sat in the far corner of the restaurant and tried to hide while she ate. She flipped through Tumblr and Twitter on her phone. She was still getting quite a few hate messages as well as a few pride ones. She didn't even care though, her mind couldn't focus.

It only took her 15 minutes to eat. She had tried to drag it out longer but she wasn't able to. She knew she needed to go back to get her hair and makeup done. Ryan would have a fit if she caused the scene to run late. Dianna slowly walked back to the trailer she ran out of. Luckily for her, Lea was nowhere in sight when she walked in.

Of course the ladies in the trailer wanted to know what was going on with her and Lea. They were usually attached at the hip unless one of them was filming. Dianna stayed quiet and when she did talk, she tried to steer the conversation in other directions. It took a full 45 minutes before Dianna was camera ready. She walked onto set and sat down next to the dreadlock kid. She couldn't remember his name at the moment but her character was semi dating him. She didn't have any lines for the moment. It was just going to be a scene of Kurt singing. Dianna was glad for this. It meant she could literally sit there in silence. That's all she wanted.

Take after take she sat there. A few people asked if she was ok. She told them she had a headache. It was all she could do to not go running back to her trailer. She could feel Lea's eyes on her when they cut and were setting up another shot. Dianna refused to look back.

Finally they broke for lunch and Dianna tore out of the soundstage.

"Dianna, talk to me." Lea was yelling after her. "Please."

The blonde kept going and eventually she heard Lea's footsteps stop. She finally made it to her trailer and felt like she could breathe again.

She hadn't even been in there 2 minutes before there was a knock at the door. She forced herself to get up and tore open the door.

"Lea, I don't want to ta-." It wasn't Lea. It was Jake. "Oh, hey Jake, what's up?" Dianna held open the door for him and then sat back down on the couch.

"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I saw you run from Lea. Everything ok with you 2?" Jake asked, still standing.

"I really don't want to talk about it." Dianna answered, laying her head back and closing her eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Sure." She opened her eyes and looked at him once more.

"Do you really like girls?"

"Yeah I do." Dianna answered and she could see Jake's face fall.

"Oh." Was all he said before turning and heading back to the door. Dianna figured he was going to leave but all he did was lock the small lock. "Have you ever had sex with a guy?"

Dianna was feeling weird now. She didn't like being locked in her own trailer with a guy she didn't even know that well. "No, I haven't." She answered honestly.

Jake was moving towards her now. Slowly. "Then how do you know you don't like men?" His voice had changed. Something was wrong.

"I just do. Look Jake, I'm going to go get some food." Dianna tried to stand but Jake pushed her back down.

"I don't think you can know if you like woman only unless you've slept with a man. Maybe you're not a lesbian after all." He stood over her, his legs on either side of hers.

"I-i-I am. I'm sure of it." Dianna tried to get up again but Jake pushed her down once more. Dianna didn't know what to do. She had never been so scared.

"Maybe you just need a man to prove to you that you're not a lesbian." Jake leaned down and placed his lips on hers. She fought him back.

"Jake, stop it," she yelled, fighting harder to get up now.

"Stop moving, you little bitch!" Jake slapped her hard across her face. His tone had completely changed now. This wasn't the man she had been working with for 2 years.

"What do you want from me?" Dianna asked timidly, tears falling.

"Nothing. I want to show you what a real man feels like." He grabbed her by both arms and pushed her down on the couch. She could feel his erection through his pants and she thought she was going to vomit.

"Jake, please stop. Please don't do this." Dianna begged. She didn't know what else to do. He was so much stronger than she was.

Jake pushed up her dress and ripped off her panties. He stood up long enough to remove his own pants and Dianna tried to get away again. This time Jake punched her hard in her eye. "Don't fight me," He growled.

Dianna was so scared. Terrified. She felt like her heart was going to pound right out of her chest. She had never slept with a guy. In fact she had never even used dildos. She knew she was too small for him to fit. She wasn't wet. She didn't know what to do. All she could do was sit there and wait for the pain to come.

"Jake please, no, stop." She could hear herself speaking but to no avail. She looked at him one last time before she felt like she was being ripped apart. She had never felt a pain so bad in her life. She screamed and he punched her one last time before she blacked out.

She didn't know how long she had been out. She woke up off and on and saw flashes of what was going on around her. Lea screaming. A paramedic's face she had never seen before. The inside of an ambulance. Being rushed into a building on a stretcher. Nurses gathered around.

It was more than she could take and she blacked out once more.


	6. Chapter 6

HI!

I'm so sorry for leaving y'all with a big cliffhanger and then not updating for so long! My girlfriend is in town from England and we've been spending time together. Then we got engaged and then we went to the Bahamas with my family so I'm just now able to update! So sorrrrrrry!

Hopefully the updates will happen sooner and closer together again.

I hope all is good with everyone!

This story is entirely fictional. I do not know Lea or Dianna or Naya for that matter and have made this whole story up.

* * *

White.

White was all Dianna could see as she opened her eyes. She had to force them to focus. Slowly she could see ceiling tiles. She carefully turned her head to the left and saw a mess of brown hair lying on the bed.

"Lea?" Dianna said, very quietly. It was hard for her to speak. The brunette looked up.

"Oh my god, Dianna. You're ok!" Lea engulfed the blonde into a hug. Pain seared through her.

"Ow." Dianna said.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm just so glad you're ok."

"What happened?" Dianna asked. Her head was fuzzy. "Why am I in the hospital?"

"I found you in your trailer passed out on the couch, blood everywhere" Lea answered, tears forming. "Di, you were raped."

Everything all of a sudden came back to her. She remembered the pain. She remembered Jake on top of her. Now she remembered why she was hurting so much. She wanted to vomit.

"Oh." Was all Dianna could say.

"Di, he ripped you pretty badly. The doctors had to stitch you back up down there. They have had you sedated for the past couple days so your body could recover a bit."

"How long have you been here?" Dianna asked. She noticed that Lea was still in her clothes from shooting that day.

"Since you were brought in." Lea answered. "I just couldn't leave you." She paused for a second, clearly choosing her words. "Di, who did this?"

"I, um, don't remember." Dianna answered, not knowing why she was lying. The images from that day were coming back faster now and she was starting to have trouble breathing. She completely broke down.

"You're ok now Di, you're ok. You're safe." Lea tried calming her down.

"Lea, I'm not on birth control." Dianna barely got the words out before breaking down in tears again. What if she was pregnant? She couldn't be a mom.

"Shhh," Lea said, climbing into the hospital bed with the blonde. After a second of getting situated, she wrapped herself around Dianna. "I promise you that it's ok. We will figure it out."

"You should go home." Dianna said.

"No." Lea answered back.

"Why are you even here?" Dianna asked considering they had been fighting for the past few days.

"Because you're my best friend." Lea answered. "Look, I know we fought but we can talk about that later. You need to focus on getting better."

Dianna didn't know what to say. "You need to go home and sleep and eat. I need to be alone anyway."

"No. I told you I'm not leaving you. I can get Naya to go get me some food and clothes. Your bathroom has a shower. I'm fine here. I'm not leaving." Lea said forcefully.

"Lea, please go. You can come back tomorrow but I need to be alone right now. I just, I can't deal with this. Our fight and what happened and the other stuff going on, it's too much for me right now. I just want to sleep."

"Di." Lea started.

"Just go, ok?" Dianna said once more. Lea looked hurt but got out of the bed anyway. "Wait," Dianna started. Lea stopped. "Is Naya here?"

"Yeah, she is, um, in the waiting room I think. I'll go get her for you." Lea said quietly, looking more hurt than Dianna had ever seen her. She quickly grabbed her purse and headed for the door. "I'm really glad you're ok." With that, she was gone.

Moments after Lea left, a nurse came into the room and took Dianna's vitals. The nurse asked a few questions and said a doctor would be in shortly. Then the nurse was gone too. Silence again. Dianna's thoughts started racing once more. She reached over and grabbed a pan before throwing up. There wasn't much in her stomach but she vomited until she was dry heaving nothing at all. Tears were pouring down her face.

"Dianna," Naya's voice rang in her ears. Seconds later, she felt the Latina hold back her short hair.

"I'm ok," Dianna managed to get out. She heaved a few more times and then took a sip of water from the cup that the nurse had brought in. She spilt a little since her hands were shaking so badly. Naya took the pan into the bathroom then came back and sat in the chair Lea had been in not long before.

"How are you?" Naya asked. "I know that's a stupid question considering but you know what I mean."

"I'm not sure, honestly. Confused. Scared. Hurt." Dianna stopped herself before she said 'dirty.'

"I'm so glad you're ok. I was so scared." Naya grabbed one of Dianna's hands.

"I just can't believe…" Dianna trailed off. She didn't want to think about it.

"Lea said you don't remember who it was."

"No." Dianna answered, lying again.

"Ok." Naya said. Silence again. Dianna didn't like silence. She was about to speak but Naya spoke again. "Why did you make Lea leave?"

"She shouldn't be here." Dianna said shortly.

"Yes she should." Naya said firmly.

"I can't deal with her right now." Dianna said.

"There isn't anything to 'deal' with right now. She is your best friend. Fight or no fight." Naya answered back.

"You know I'm not talking about the fighting part." Dianna said quietly.

"I know, but you being in love with her isn't her fault. I understand that you've gone through something unspeakably horrible, but it isn't fair on her for you to make her leave. She doesn't know you love her."

"I know." Dianna said.

"Dianna she was the one who found you. You were unconscious on the floor of your trailer. There was blood everywhere. I've never seen Lea so scared and upset. She refused to leave you. She hasn't left your side since she found you. That counts for something, Dianna. You've been through absolute hell the past couple of days, but so has she. Imagine if it was her that you found. I'm not saying you have to let her come back, but you should consider it." Naya finished.

"I know." Dianna said. "I know you're right. I just, I don't know. I don't know what I'm feeling. I want Lea here. I want to be in her arms and I want her to tell me it's all going to be ok but I feel wrong."

"Wrong in what sense?" Naya asked.

Dianna was quiet for a moment. "I don't know." Dianna didn't know how to tell her friend that she felt dirty and tainted. She didn't know how to form the words that she didn't feel worthy of Lea anymore. "I'm tired."

"Get some sleep. I'll be in the waiting room if you need me." Naya squeezed her hand.

"Go home, Naya. Get some real rest. Take a shower and eat some real food. I'll call you when I wake up."

"Ok. If you're sure. Here is my number. We aren't entirely sure where your cell phone is at the moment but you should be able to call me from your room phone." Naya quickly scribbled her number on the message pad on the nightstand.

"Thanks for being here." Dianna said. She felt her eyelids getting heavy once again.

"Of course. Sweet dreams." Naya took one last look at the blonde before walking out the door.

Dianna knew sweet dreams were out of the question but she needed sleep. She tried to think of happy thoughts and slowly but surely fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Update for you!

Please don't get mad at me for what I've written. I promise I know where this story is heading.

As far as all the hospital stuff goes, I don't entirely know how things work so if it's not 100% correct, I'm sorry. Hopefully it's at least believable lol.

Thanks for the congrats about the engagement.

My girl reads all this first and helps me so she is awesome. She is PatchesofInk and has written some very good stories. We actually met on this site and are now getting married! D'aww lol.

Again I don't know these ladies and this is all fictional and made up in my head.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Lea's still here." Naya said as she entered Dianna's hospital room. The blonde had called her about an hour before when she had woken up.

"What?" Dianna answered a little off guard.

"She hasn't left since you told her to leave. She is down there on her iPad sending emails to the producers and everyone else she has to deal with on a daily basis." Naya sat down in the chair. She passed a bag over to her friend.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Dianna pulled out the veggie burger and sweet potato fries from her favorite fast food place. "Why is she still here?"

"You know why." Naya took out her own burger and fries.

"So I saw that Ryan told the press that I was in the hospital for a concussion after being hit with a light on set." Dianna said changing the subject.

"Yeah. He didn't think it was anyone's business but yours. Most people on set don't know either. It's been kept pretty quiet apparently." Naya took a bite of her burger.

The girls were quiet for a few minutes, both eating away. Dianna spoke first.

"I need to talk to her, don't I?"

"You don't even have to talk to her, but you need to let her come sit up here with you. She needs to know that you're ok. She knows that you're physically ok but she needs to know that you're more than that. Do you get what I mean?" Naya asked.

"Yeah." Dianna went quiet again. She didn't like the quiet. Images from that day were beginning to show themselves again. She could see Jake coming after her. She could remember how terrified she was. She could feel him ripping her apart. She shifted her legs and pain seared through her where the stitches were.

"Di?" Naya said, grabbing her hand. She sounded far away. "Come back to me. Focus on me."

Slowly Dianna could feel herself coming back to the hospital room.

"Sorry," was all the blonde could say.

"It's ok. Do you want to talk about it?" Naya asked tentatively.

"No."Dianna answered quickly. She didn't want to talk to anyone about it. She didn't even want to report it to the police. She just wanted it to all go away.

Naya stood up and started collecting their trash. "Well if you decide you want to, you know I'm here."

"I know. Thanks." She paused before continuing. "Do you think you could go get Lea for me? We need to talk. Might as well get it over with while I can't run away from her, I guess."

"Sure. She will be here in a minute. I'll be in the waiting room when you need me." Naya said before disappearing out the door leaving Dianna alone with her thoughts once again.

The blondes mind began to go back to that day. She could see Jake once again. She couldn't help think about how nice he had always been. Her brain was about to begin the what-if game when the room door opened once again. In walked Lea, still in the same outfit she had been in for days. She looked exhausted, no makeup to be seen. She stopped just inside the door and gave the tiniest of waves.

"You can come in more if you want. You don't have to stand by the door." Dianna told the brunette.

Lea slowly walked the rest of the way into the room and sat down in the chair next to the bed. She kept her eyes looking down at her hands.

"Look at me." Dianna said quietly. Lea looked up. "We are not going to talk about what happened to me. Do you understand? We can talk about us and the fight we had and all of that, but not what happened."

"Ok." Lea said quietly. Dianna knew she had surprised her tiny friend by being so forceful when she was usually so happy go lucky.

"Thank you for finding me and staying with me until I woke up. I'm really sorry for kicking you out. I just couldn't deal." Dianna said.

"I was so scared, Di." Lea said, her eyes watering up.

"I can imagine." Dianna answered back. "Why did you come into my trailer anyway? Pretty sure you hated me at that point."

"I never hated you and you know that. I just was tired of fighting with you. You're my best friend. We talk every single day. I honestly just couldn't deal with you not talking to me." Lea told her.

"You were the one who kicked me out of your house." Dianna protested.

"I know and I'm sorry. I just couldn't deal with talking about all that stuff." Lea said quietly.

"Why? Why is it so hard for you to talk about this? We are supposed to be best friends and I was the other one in that room that night at Heather's. Don't you think that I'm just as confused about it as you are?" Dianna said back, hoping that maybe she could get the woman she loved to admit her feelings too.

"How can you be confused? You're a lesbian. You came out of the closet a long time ago." Lea said back.

"You don't think it's confusing to know that something happened with your best friend? Lesbian or no it's confusing, Lea." Dianna argued.

"I guess." Lea answered. "I just don't want to think about it all. If it happened, fine, but I don't want to dwell on it. It's over and done with. We aren't together and can move on from that night. The end."

Dianna felt like she had just been stabbed in the heart. Lea had basically just admitted that she didn't want to be with the blonde. "Fine, Lea. I won't bring it up again."

"Good." Lea sniped back.

The room went quiet. Neither girl seemed to know what to say next. Luckily the nurse decided to come in at that moment.

"How are you feeling Miss Agron?" She asked.

"I'm ok. Sore, but ok." Dianna answered.

"Good. Well the doctor said you can go home tomorrow. You'll need to come back in about a week to have your stitches removed." The nurse said as she puttered around checking Dianna's vitals.

"Great, thanks." Dianna forced a small smile. She was afraid to go home and be alone but she knew she couldn't exactly stay in the hospital forever. "Um, am I allowed to take a shower?"

"Yes, just be careful of your IV. When you are ready, just let me know and we will get you all unhooked. You'll just take the IV bag in with you and place it on the hook right outside the shower." The nurse was writing on Dianna's chart now.

"Ok." Dianna desperately needed a shower. She felt so dirty. Violated. She needed to get clean.

"There is one more thing that needs to be discussed and then I will leave you girls alone. Are you planning on reporting the rape?" The nurse asked. "Normally the police would've been called when you were brought in but because of your celebrity status, the hospital handles things a little differently. We did however perform a rape kit on you. So now we just need to know if you would like us to turn that over to the police."

"Does the rape kit have an expiration?" Dianna asked.

"No. All the tests and reports have been run and filed. The only person who has seen your name connected to it, was the person who took all the evidence, did the tests and filed it. So your amenity is safe."

"Ok." Dianna said.

"So are you going to file a report to the police?" The nurse asked.

"Of course she is." Lea said before Dianna had a chance to answer.

"Wait." Dianna said. "I don't know if I'm going to report it."

"What?" Lea exclaimed. "Yes, you are. That bastard needs to be in jail!" Lea was on her feet now.

"I'll leave you two to talk about it. Just let me know." The nurse left the room.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Lea all but yelled. "Why wouldn't you report it?"

"I don't know. I just want it to all go away. I don't want it to get all over the media and have to go to court and all that. I just want it over with." Dianna said back.

"Dianna, you have to report it. They need to find the guy and lock him away. What if he does this to someone else? Can you really handle that being on your conscience?" Lea sat back down but her face was still firm.

"I know, I just, I honestly don't know if I can deal with it. I'm sorry." Dianna felt nothing but shame and embarrassment.

"Fine, Dianna, but I'm not letting this go. I'll give you a couple more days to think about it but I'm not giving this up." Lea said forcefully.

"Lea, I'm the one who is lying in a hospital bed because I was…well you know," Dianna couldn't bring herself to say the word, "It's my decision. I'm not saying I'm not going to report it, but as of right now, I don't want to. You have to respect that."

"Whatever, Di." Lea said back. She was clearly upset.

The room went quiet again. The tension in the air was incredible.

"So, are you going to go back to your place when you're released?" Lea asked.

"Yeah I guess so." Dianna answered quietly.

"You shouldn't be alone." Lea said.

"I don't really have much of a choice. I mean I guess I could ask Naya if I could stay with her." Dianna answered. She really didn't want to be alone but she also didn't want to be a burden.

"Or you could stay with me." Lea said.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Dianna really wasn't sure she could handle being back under the same roof with the woman she loved.

"Why not?" Lea asked.

"Well, because, um, Ryan won't allow it. You know they banned us from living together after all the rumors began about us dating." Dianna answered quickly, making up a reason.

"I'll deal with him. After what you've been through, I don't think he will care." Lea said.

"Ok, Lea. Thanks." Dianna said. She was too tired to argue and she honestly didn't want to go back to her apartment. "Lea, who has been taking care of Arthur?"

"Heather. He is at her place. She is even letting him sleep in bed with her." Lea smiled.

"Aww that sounds so cute." Dianna was glad that her baby was with someone she trusted.

"Yeah. She has dropped by a couple times but you were still out of it. I think she brought you those flowers." Lea pointed to a bouquet of yellow and orange flowers on the windowsill.

"They are beautiful. Will you tell her thanks for me?" Dianna asked.

"Of course." Lea smiled. "So what do you want to do? Want to see what's on tv?"

"You should go home Lea, get some sleep, take a shower." Dianna said.

"You want me to go? I thought we were ok." Lea's smile turned into a frown instantly.

"We are ok, Lea," Dianna said only half telling the truth. She was still in love with the woman next to her and that was not ok. "I'm going to take a shower and then probably get some sleep."

"I should help you with the shower. I'm sure you're in a lot of pain from the stitches and such." Lea offered.

"That's ok, the nurse is going to help me. Besides, you don't think it would be a little weird for me to be naked while you helped me into the shower?" Dianna asked, curious as to what the response would be.

"Dianna, I've seen you naked. We've changed in front of each other a million times. Not to mention that we used to walk around the apartment in our towels after showers. It doesn't really bother me." Lea answered.

"I see." Dianna said. It wasn't really the answer she was hoping for. "I guess if you really want you can stay and help but after my shower, you are going home. Deal?"

"Deal." Lea grinned.

"No hanging out in the waiting room on your iPad. I will get Naya to spy if I have to." Dianna grinned back.

"See now that's the Di I know and love!" Lea stood up and collapsed onto the blonde in a hug. It hurt, but Dianna didn't care.

"So I guess I should page the nurse then so I can take a shower." Dianna said. Lea sat back down and took Dianna's hand in her own. It felt so natural. The blonde used the other hand to push the nurse call button. Moments later, the nurse came in.

"Have you decided about the police?" She asked.

"I'm not going to report it for now but I would appreciate if you guys could hold onto the rape kit for a couple of days while I decide." Dianna said.

"Of course." The nurse answered back.

"I'm ready to take a shower now. I'm not sure what all needs to be unplugged." Dianna looked at all the wires connected to her and laughed.

"Not a problem." The nurse said as she began unplugging the skinny blonde. "Is your girlfriend going to help you into the shower or do you need me to?"

"Oh, she's not my girlfriend." Dianna answered quickly.

"Just friends." Lea said at the same time.

The girls looked at each other. There was something in Lea's eyes that Dianna couldn't place. It wasn't embarrassment but she couldn't quite figure it out.

"Um, but no, I don't need any help. Lea is going to help me." Dianna said. "Thank you though. I will let you know when I'm done so you can hook up all these beeping machines again."

"Sounds good, Ms. Agron." The nurse smiled as she unhooked the last wire. "You're all set. Just hang the IV on the hook in the bathroom. Just be careful but it's taped onto you pretty well so it shouldn't go anywhere. There should be some shampoo in the gift shop. I'm sorry we don't have any already in here. Enjoy." The nurse finished before walking out of the room.

"How about you go into the bathroom, get undressed and I'll run downstairs and get you some shampoo and body wash." Lea stood up. "I won't be gone long."

"Ok. Thanks." Dianna said as Lea left the room.

The blonde slowly sat up before slowly climbing out of bed. It felt good to stand but it was hurting where her stitches were. She turned around and grabbed the IV bag off the pole that was holding it and carefully walked into the bathroom. It was the first time she had walked in a few days and her legs felt wobbly. She placed the IV bag on the hook near the shower before untying her hospital gown and letting it fall to the floor. She looked at herself in the mirror for the first time since the attack. Her eye was swollen and she had a bruise across her cheek. She could see a faint bruise on her rib cage and when she turned around, she could see a few bruises on her back. Tears began to well up her in eyes but she refused to cry. She grabbed a towel that hung on the rack and put it around her. She didn't want to see the bruises anymore.

"I'm back Dianna," Lea called as she walked back into the hospital room. A moment later she walked into the bathroom. "You doing ok? I see you made it in here alright."

"Yeah, it wasn't too bad." Dianna said back.

"You ready?" Lea asked.

Dianna nodded before dropping the towel on the floor. She was beyond embarrassed but the brunette didn't seem fazed. Lea turned on the water, checking the temperature before taking Dianna's hand into her own and guided her over to the shower. Carefully Dianna stepped in. Pain seared through her at the movement of her legs.

"Are you ok?" Lea asked.

"Yeah, "Dianna answered before pulling the shower curtain closed.

"Ok. I'll be right in the other room. Holler at me if you need me. Here's the shampoo and body wash I bought for you." Lea handed over the bottles and then she was gone.

Dianna stood there for a moment, allowing the warm water to wash over it. It felt nice but she didn't like being alone like this. She was completely exposed and the only thing protecting her was a door on the bathroom and her best friend in the other room. Anything could happen. She didn't like it. She could feel her heart rate speeding up as she began to panic. She could feel herself sitting down on the shower floor, her breathing heavy.

She couldn't stop her mind as it took her back to that day. Jake telling her that she couldn't be a lesbian because she had never had sex with a man. Him hitting her and shoving her down onto the couch. The fear that took over her body. She could hear herself begging with him to stop. She could hear herself saying no. Then she felt the ripping once more and her mind took her back to when he entered her.

"Dianna!" Lea came crashing into the bathroom, ripping the shower curtain back. "Di, talk to me."

Dianna could hear her friend's voice but it sounded so far away. All she could see was Jake's face.

Lea climbed in after the blonde, grabbing her by the face and shaking her back to the present. "Dianna, honey, focus on me. Dianna."

The blonde's eyes began to focus once more and she could see a soaking wet, Lea in front of her.

"Lea?" The blonde asked.

"I'm here, Dianna. I'm right here. Are you ok? You were screaming." Lea asked.

All Dianna could do was nod. She was trying to get her breathing under control. She was quiet for a moment. "How long have I been in here?"

"About 20 minutes. Are you ok?" Lea asked again.

"Yeah, it's nothing. I, um, I need to get clean." Dianna answered, trying to make herself stand. Lea took her hand and helped her up.

"Are you sure you don't just want to get out? You should get back into bed." Lea's face was full of concern.

"No, I need to get clean." Dianna answered firmly.

"Ok, well I'm going to sit on the toilet seat while you do, ok? I'm not going to leave you alone again." Lea said. She climbed out of the shower and grabbed a towel to dry herself off.

Dianna could hear herself agreeing to the brunette although it wasn't what she really wanted. She wanted to be able to spend the time to get thoroughly cleaned. She knew that was going to have to wait. The blonde quickly washed her short hair and moved onto her body. She took extra care around her stitches, even though that was the place she needed cleaned the most. She washed the rest of her body twice and turned the water off. Lea stuck a towel into the shower and Dianna dried off. She stepped out of the shower, while holding Lea's hand for balance, and changed back into her hospital gown. Everything was spinning. She didn't feel right. Nothing about her felt like it should.

Lea led her back to her bed and helped her climb back in. Dianna vaguely remembered Lea pushing the nurse call button to hook her wires back up. Once Dianna's head hit the pillow, she was gone back into the nightmares.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys! Look! It's an update for both stories within a week. Go me! I started a Glee RP last night on Tumblr and it's making me want to write more again. YAY!

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Thanks of course to my girl PatchesofInk :)

* * *

"Finally." Dianna said as Lea pushed her out the hospital doors. Protocol stated that she had to leave the building in a wheelchair.

Lea pushed her all the way to the car before she allowed Dianna could get up. She helped the blonde into the car; much to Dianna's dismay and insisting she could do it herself.

The car ride home was filled mostly with idle chit chat about what had been happening on set. Apparently Mark and Cory had been fighting over their salaries with Ryan, Naya and Heather had gotten got making out again in one of the bedroom sets, and a handful of extras had to be escorted off the set after they were caught taking pictures of the cast without permission.

Once they had finally arrived at Lea's, the brunette once again went into overly helpful mode.

"Lea, I can walk. I promise. It's a little sore but I can walk." Dianna said as kindly as she possibly could. She was beginning to feel a little smothered even though she knew Lea was just trying to help.

"I'm sorry," Lea apologized.

The girls walked to the front door, paused for a moment while Lea unlocked it and then walked inside. The girls were instantly greeted by the meows of their 2 cats. They said hello to them and walked down the hall to the guest room. Dianna opened the door and was shocked to see a few of her suitcases by the closet door.

"You packed my bags?" Dianna asked, eyebrow arched.

"No. Naya did a couple days ago. We kinda assumed you would be staying with me once you got out." Lea answered.

"Oh. " Dianna said. She wasn't sure why she felt weirded out by the situation. Everything seemed so wrong in her head ever since she had been raped.

"Dianna?" Lea asked, gently grabbing her arm.

"Huh?" The blonde asked.

"You were spacing out. Are you ok? I mean, considering?" Lea asked.

"I think so. Maybe. I'm not really sure. Tired I think." Dianna answered.

"Have you been having nightmares?"

"Yeah." Dianna said, almost silently. She sat down on the bed, head down.

"Do you want to sleep in my room with me tonight? You might feel safer." Lea asked, sitting down next to Dianna, gently stroking her hair.

"No, I can't. I'm sorry." Dianna answered.

"Why not? We used to sleep in the same bed all the time." Lea reminded her.

"I know, but things have changed."

"What's changed, Di? I know we fought but we're still best friends. Aren't we? Have I done something wrong?" Lea asked.

"No, Lea. You're perfect." Dianna looked Lea in the eyes.

"I'm not and you know that, but thanks." Lea blushed.

"You are, Lea." Dianna said quietly.

The girls sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Um, I think I'm going to take a nap if that's ok. I feel exhausted. I don't know how though. I've done nothing but sleep for the past week." Dianna stood up and went over to her suitcases.

"Your body went through a lot, sweetie. You're still recovering." Lea answered.

Dianna found an old pair of her dance shorts and a tank top. She quickly changed. She didn't even bother leaving the room. She was afraid if she changed by herself, she would do something bad to herself. Lea turned down the bed while Dianna was changing. The blonde smiled in appreciation and climbed into the bed.

"I'll wake you up in a couple of hours, ok?" Lea asked.

"Yeah sounds good. Maybe later we can go talk to Ryan about work. He must be really mad at me for missing so much work." Dianna said, exhaustion already hitting her body.

"Ignore him. We can go talk to him if that's what you want. Sweet dreams, Dianna. I'll just be in the other room if you need me, ok." Lea leaned down and kissed Dianna on the forehead before turning the lights off and leaving the room.

Dianna fell asleep almost instantly. She alternated between nightmares and dreamless sleep. Before she knew it, Lea was waking her up again. After forcing herself out of bed, Dianna got dressed and the girls headed to Paramount Studios to talk to their boss.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Lea asked Dianna.

"Yeah. It's just Ryan." Dianna answered back.

Lea nods back and knocks on the door.

"Come in." Ryan says from the other side. The girls walk in, Lea ahead of Dianna.

"Hey girls." Ryan smiles. Dianna had never learned to trust that smile. "How are you feeling, Dianna? Did the hospital fix you up? Are you ready to start working again?"

Dianna was taken aback at how nonchalant he was about the whole thing. "Yeah, I guess."

"Good. We still have the Spanish Room scene for you and Naya to shoot. I'll find a way to squeeze that in for tomorrow. Be here at 7am."

"Right." Was all that Dianna could say. She didn't know what was going on or why Ryan was treated her like she had been out with a cold.

"Wait." Lea said. "This is ridiculous. She can't come back to work tomorrow. She needs more time."

"Lea, it's ok." Dianna said. It really wasn't but she didn't want to upset Ryan.

"Ok, how about the day after tomorrow? Is that enough time for you to recover?"

"No!" Lea exclaimed.

"Lea, stop."

"No, he's being a dumbass." Lea said to Dianna. She then turned to Ryan. "You're being a dumbass and a jackass. Actually you're just an ass."

"Lea." Dianna warned but her words fell on deaf ears.

"She was raped. Do you fucking understand that? Someone on this set went into her trailer and forced her to have sex!"

"Lea Michele Sarfati!" Dianna exclaimed. That got the brunette's attention. The blonde had only used Lea's full name one other time.

"Stop. Please."

There was a minute of silence before Ryan spoke again. "Dianna is stayin with you?" He asked Lea. The brunette nodded. "Make sure she doesn't stay there too long. I don't want the rumors starting again, especially since Dianna felt she needed to come out to the world." Ryan sounded annoyed. That sent Lea off again.

"Excuse me? What she did was brave and amazing. I understand that lesbians don't have a lot of respect from you because they aren't men, but what she did was amazing. And furthermore, she will stay with me until she is ready to live alone again. She is scared. How do you. Not understand what happened to her?" Lea was practically yelling now. Dianna couldn't handle it anymore and walked out of the office.

"Shit." She heard Lea say. "This isn't over, Ryan."

Next thing Dianna knew, Lea was grabbing her arm.

"Di, stop please. I'm sorry ok." Lea begged.

Dianna turned and faced her. The sorry in her chocolate eyes was almost too much to take. "It's ok, Lea."

"It's not. I didn't mean to get so caught up in there. I just love you so much and I don't want you to be treated badly." Lea was staring into Dianna's eyes. The girls were only about 6 inches from each other.

"It's ok. I promise." Dianna said. It was almost a whisper.

Dianna was seeing something new in Lea's eyes. Was us love? Lust? Or Dianna's imagination? No, it wasn't her imagination. The girls were moving closer together. "Oh my god," Dianna thought. "We're going to kiss."

The girls lips were only an inch away now. The tension was so high.

"Dianna!" Ryan's voice bellowed down the hall.

"Damn." Dianna muttered.

"What?" Lea asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing." Dianna answered, cheeks reddening by the second.

"Dianna." Ryan said again.

"Yeah?" She answered not really caring what he had to say.

"I'll give you another week off. But after that we have to get back to work." Ryan said and walked off.

"Yeah, ok." Dianna said back. She was barely paying attention. All she could think about what how close Lea's lips had been.

"Hey Dianna!" Naya spotted Dianna and ran over to her. She engulfed her in a hug. "Look whose wearing actual clothes."

"Yeah, I figured I couldn't stay in that hospital gown forever." Dianna smiled.

"Hey, Naya, do you mind staying with Dianna for a few minutes? I need to run to my trailer before we leave." Lea asked.

"I don't need a babysitter." Dianna said, annoyed.

"Ignore her. Yes, I will hang out with her for a few minutes." Naya said to Lea.

Dianna watched Lea disappeared before speaking again. "So I have 2 things to talk to you about."

"Ok, shoot." Naya said as the girls headed towards the craft services table.

"First off, I heard you got caught making out with HeMo again." Dianna arched her eyebrow.

"Your point being?" Naya asked, grabbing a turkey sandwich off the table.

"My point being this: When are you going to stop messing around like this and actually be together? You 2 have been tip toeing around being together for 4 years now. You like each other. In fact, you probably love each other. You girls have been caught so many times making out on set that no one is even surprised by it anymore. Why don't you girls actually start a relationship?" Dianna finished. She piled fruit and vegetables on her plate.

"I don't want to end up hurt, ok? This works with us. No strings and all that."

"Ok, Naya. I think you guys would be great together but I'm not going to make you talk about this anymore. For now anyway." Dianna decided to drop the subject. She didn't want to push until Naya was angry with her.

"So what was the second thing?" Naya asked.

"Lea and I almost kissed." Dianna admitted.

"What?! Way to bury the lead. When was this?" Naya exclaimed.

"Not long before you walked up. Ryan interrupted us. I think if he hadn't, we would've kissed." Dianna said, her cheeks turning red.

"I can't believe you almost kissed." Naya said.

"Me either. I want it to happen but I don't know if I'm ready for that. After everything that has happened this past week, I just don't know if I can do this." Dianna ranted.

"Dianna, breathe." Naya pulled the blonde into a hug. "Now listen to me. If you're not ready, then you're not ready. However, if something does happen, take it from there. Don't put so much pressure on yourself."

"I know you're right." Dianna defeated. It was hard for her to calm her thoughts down sometimes.

"Why is Naya right?" Lea asked. She showed up out of nowhere.

"Oh, nothing. Ready to go home?" Dianna asked, hoping that changing the subject would keep Lea from asking questions.

"Yeah." Lea said slowly, looking from Dianna to Naya then back again.

"Great, let's go. Bye Naya." Dianna said quickly. She was ready to go. If she wasn't around Naya, her being in love with Lea didn't exist.

"Have fun girls." Naya said in a seductive tone.

"Shut up, Naya. Bye!" Dianna answered, wanting to rip off the Latina's head.

"I'm so confused." Lea said as the girls made their way out the stage doors and to their car.

"It's not important."

"Right." Lea answered.

Dianna didn't say anything else until they got home. She wasn't sure what to say. Lea was her best friend and the person she was in love with. In the past 2 weeks, her life had become a mess and she had no idea how to even begin to fix it.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys! I have returned! I'm sorry this took so long. I had shoulder sugery a couple weeks ago and I am still currently recovering. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Random personal thing - If you have tumblr and want to join a glee RP. We need a Brittany and quite a few original characters. Quinn's ex, one of the girls Santana slept with, Rachel's friend, Quinn's old roommate. It's a Faberry and Brittana RP. So if you want to play. I can't put a link here so just PM me if you are interested! We really would love to have you. Any experience level is accepted!

Again thanks to my girl PatchesofInk for reading this before I post it.

I don't own anything Glee related and obviously this is an entirely made up story and I don't know Dianna or Lea.

* * *

Lea pulled into the driveway and put the car in park. They had gone the entire ride home without even a word. Quinn felt awkward. They had almost kissed. The blonde's brain wouldn't shut up_. "Does Lea like me? We almost kissed. Our lips were so close. Was Lea just caught up in the moment?"_

"Dianna." Lea's voice broke her thoughts.

"Huh, yeah?" Dianna answered. She looked over to the driver's side of the car.

"We're home." Lea said. "You've been sitting there spaced out for like 3 minutes. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, fine." Dianna opened the car door and made her way up to the front porch. She waited a moment before Lea followed and unlocked the door. Dianna walked inside and immediately headed to the kitchen to get a drink. She had cottonmouth.

"Di, can I ask you something?" Lea asked. She had followed the blonde.

Dianna's heart started to pound. "Yeah."

"Are you and Naya dating?" Lea asked. She had leaned against the counters on the opposite side of the kitchen.

Dianna almost spit out her water. "Excuse me? Why on earth would you think that?"

"When I went to my trailer earlier, I was looking on my phone at Perez and there was a picture of you guys coming out of a restaurant. Naya's arm was around you waist. The caption said you guys were dating. I know not to listen to those kind of sites but you guys have been really chummy lately." Lea finished.

"So what if we are dating?" Dianna didn't even know why she said that. She watched Lea's face fall. "Why do you care?"

"I don't." Lea answered quickly. "I mean, you're my friend and Naya is my friend and I'm just surprised you didn't tell me."

Dianna studied Lea's face for a moment before speaking again. "We aren't dating. She was just protecting me from the paparazzi that day. There was a rude waitress that was mean to me. Naya was just taking care of me. We are just friends."

Lea's face lit up again. "Good."

"Lea, can I ask you something?" Dianna needed to know about the almost kiss.

"Sure."

"Did Ryan interrupt something? Between us I mean. In the hallway." Dianna was speaking in short sentences. Her heart was pounding but she needed to know.

"Um, I don't know. Maybe." Lea answered.

Dianna was shocked. She decided to push a little further. "Is that something you want? To kiss me, I mean?"

"I don't know." Lea answered quietly.

"Lea, are you attracted to girls at all?" Dianna asked. She wasn't sure if anyone had ever actually asked her that question before.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Lea immediately shut down and walked out of the room.

"Damn." Dianna muttered to herself. She knew better than to chase down her friend. That's what led to their fight the week prior. She decided to go to her room instead. She passed Lea's door on the way. She stopped and listened. Silence. Dianna was relieved that she couldn't hear crying but she felt bad for once again pushing her friend too far.

She continued to her room and decided to take a shower. She quickly undressed and headed into the bathroom. She turned on the water and waited for it to warm up before stepping in. She quickly washed her hair with the shampoo that Lea kept in the spare bathroom. She put some body wash onto a lufah and began to clean her body. She was trying her hardest to keep her mind off of the rape. It wasn't easy though. She washed herself 4 times before she realized what she was doing. She hated that she felt dirty even though she was clearly clean. She stood under the water for a little bit longer before deciding she should get out.

She wrapped a towel around herself and stepped out of the shower. She grabbed another towel and used it to dry her hair. She hung that towel up and headed back out to the bedroom to get dressed. She quickly dug through her suitcase and found a pair of jeans and a simple tank top. She put them on, did her makeup and fixed her hair. She looked at the time on her phone. It had been an hour and a half since Lea had locked herself in her bedroom. Dianna was concerned so she decided to check and see if the brunette had come out yet.

Dianna left the bedroom and walked into the living room. No Lea. She walked back to her friend's room, paused and then knocked.

"What?" Lea asked.

"I was just checking on you." Dianna said.

"I'm fine." Lea answered.

"Ok. Well I'm going to watch a movie in the living room if you want to join me." Dianna waited a moment to see if Lea would say anything else. Silence. The blonde let out a sigh and walked back into the living room. She quickly put in The Notebook and collapsed onto the couch.

She was only 20 minutes into the movie when Lea appeared. Dianna paused the movie. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Lea answered. She sat down on the other couch.

"You're lying." Dianna said.

"I know." Lea responded.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push, I just want you to be happy. I want you to be honest with yourself." Dianna said.

"It's not something that's easy for me to talk about, ok?" Lea shot back.

"Lea, it's just me. Do you really think I'm going to judge you for anything you tell me?" Dianna asked.

"No." Lea was quiet for a moment before she spoke again. "I am, Dianna."

"You are what?" Dianna asked.

"Attracted to girls." Lea said. She looked down, clearly ashamed.

"It's ok, you know? It doesn't change who you are." Dianna said.

"I know, it's just…I don't know. Today in the hallway, our lips were so close and I was thinking about how I wanted to kiss you and I couldn't because I can't be into girls." Lea said quietly.

"You…you wanted to kiss me?" Dianna stuttered.

"Yeah I did." Lea looked up and met Dianna's eyes.

"I didn't think you looked at me that way." Dianna said. She got up and sat down on the couch Lea was on.

"How can I not? You're beautiful." Lea said.

"So are you." Dianna said back.

The girls went quiet. Dianna didn't know what else to say. Her brain was trying to process the information she had just received.

"I still want to, Di." Lea said quietly.

"Want to what?" Dianna asked.

"Kiss you." Lea answered.

"Then kiss me." Dianna managed to get out. She felt like she couldn't breathe.

Lea slowly leaned closer to Dianna. Her lips inching closer to the blondes. Dianna took a breath and began to lean in as well. They paused a second before their lips met. Neither seeming to be able to close the gap. Finally Lea leaned in the last few millimeters and their lips pressed together. Dianna pressed a little harder. She couldn't believe she was kissing Lea. She ran her hands through the brunettes hair, pulling her into her further. She didn't dare use her tongue, she just enjoyed Lea's lips being on hers.

As quickly as it started, the kiss was over. Lea pulled back and touched her fingers to her lips. "Wow." Lea said.

"Yeah." Was all Dianna could say back. She could still feel Lea's lips on her own. Her lips were so soft. Dianna wanted nothing more than to be kissing her again but she didn't want to push.

"That was nice." Lea said shyly.

"It was." Dianna said back.

"Do you want to do it again?" Lea asked.

Dianna nodded.

"Good." Lea said and she crashed her lips into Dianna's once again. The kiss was more urgent this time. There was more need between the girls. Dianna pulled Lea down on top of her as she laid down onto her back. Dianna gently ran her tongue along Lea's bottom lip and Lea opened her mouth and allowed her entrance. The blonde's hands were moving up and down Lea's back as their tongues began to duel. There wasn't a need for dominance; they were just getting to know each other.

Dianna was enjoying the feel of Lea on top of her. Lea pressed into her harder and all of a sudden, Dianna was having flashbacks. She could feel Jake on top of her. She quickly pushed at Lea to get off of her.

"Stop, wait stop." Was all Dianna could say.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Lea panicked. She quickly climbed off the blonde.

"Flashbacks. I saw him. Jake was on top of me. You were gone." Dianna said. She was just talking and not paying attention to what she had just said.

"Jake? As in the PA Jake? That's who raped you?" Lea asked, demanded even.

"Fuck." Was all Dianna could said. She was completely back in the apartment now and what she had just said registered.

"Why didn't you tell us, Dianna? He needs to go to jail." Lea said.

"Can we not do this right now, Lea? Please? I'm sorry I ruined our moment. This is a good thing though. I don't want it tainted by thinking about him." Dianna was practically begging.

"Di, we have to tell someone. This is a good moment but it's not more important than that bastard going to prison." Lea said.

"No, Lea. Just no." Dianna said. She got up and headed towards her bedroom.

"Don't walk away from me, Dianna. We had to talk about this." Lea followed her.

"NO!" Dianna yelled.

"Why not? Why don't you want to see this ass punished?" Lea demanded.

"I have my reasons." Dianna snapped back.

"Then tell me." Lea said.

"Maybe I deserved it, ok?" Dianna turned around and faced Lea. "I was always so nice to him, even when I knew he liked me. He thought I was flirting with him. I'm not sending someone to jail just because I led them on."

"What? Dianna no. You didn't deserve that. No girl EVER deserves that. It doesn't matter how nice you are or even if you flirt, it doesn't matter. You didn't deserve to be beaten up and forced to have sex." Lea said. Dianna wasn't convinced.

"I had to have done something, Lea. Why me? Why did he rape me? I had to have done something wrong." Dianna said down on her bed, allowing tears to fall.

Lea sat down next to her, rubbing her hand up and down the blonde's back. "I don't know why you, Di, but I do know you didn't do anything wrong. Nothing. You're one of the nicest, sweetest people I know. You didn't deserve what he did to you."

All Dianna could do was nod. She had been keeping in the thoughts for the past few days and she couldn't believe she had actually told Lea was she had been thinking.

"Why don't we get The Notebook and put it in the DVD player in my room? Then we can cuddle up in my bed. We don't have to do anything at all. I'll keep you safe." Lea said, gently pushing the hair out of Dianna's eyes.

"Ok. Sounds good." Dianna managed to get out.

Lea stood up and extended out her hand. Dianna took it and allowed herself to be lead into Lea's bedroom. She climbed into the bed while Lea went and got the movie out of the living room. Lea quickly put it in and climbed into the bed as well. Dianna laid her head on the brunette's chest and tried to let herself relax. It had been a long confusing day. She was exhausted and laying there with Lea was all she wanted to do at that moment in time.


	10. Author Notes

Ok so I got a couple of hateful reviews today and since the person was a guest, I thought I would address them on here. I figured if this person thought this stuff, maybe someone else does too so I figured I would clear some things up. I know you're not supposed to make a chapter of notes but I will probably delete this once Chapter 10 is actually done.

* * *

I started reading this fic today and WTF! Really?Why this shit Happened to Di? I don't know where you are going with this fic but why this?...This is sick. I know it's a fiction but c'mon this is serious...I will keep reading till your last update, chap 9, to see what you gonna do about this rape stuff.

I said that I'll keep reading till your last update but NO. I prefer to quit and stop talking.

PS: "Lea, I'm not on birth control."...When something like that happens to a woman, I mean rape, they give to them pills to prevent pregnancy and some drugs like anti hiv cocktail .So there is NO way for she to be pregnant...why on Earth will she lie about something like that?...ok. I need to shut up. I'm done with this fic and angry with myself to had lost my time. Bye.

* * *

First off: Just because Dianna is a very sweet person doesn't mean she is immune to being raped. Horrible people aren't the only people who get raped. Yes it is horrible but this story is entirely fiction. I just thought it would make a good story. If Dianna herself was the message me and ask me to remove it, I would take it down immediately, or if Dianna was to ever be raped, it would be removed as well. I'm sorry if you think it's sick but the story is more about how she deals with it and her relationships with others because of it rather than the rape itself.

Secondly: Her saying she wasn't on birth control was a comment she made not long after she woke up. She had no idea what medicines the doctors had put in her IV. Even if they told her, she wouldn't have remembered. There is a reason the pregnancy hasn't been brought up again and it will be addressed in a couple of chapters.

Thirdly: Saying girls don't get pregnant from rape is insane. I have a daughter who is a result of rape. I also have a friend who took preventative medicine after being raped. Her son is now 7 years old. Just because you are given meds doesn't mean they always work.

Fourthly: I know they give an HIV cocktail. Which is why that hasn't been addressed at all. It will be when she goes to the doctor to get her stitches out. Again, just because you are given meds to prevent something doesn't mean they work 100% of the time. But no, Dianna isn't going to have HIV.

Finally: There are a lot of women who don't report their rape or molestation. I didn't. I know a lot of girls who haven't as well. It is a VERY hard thing to do. You have to tell the story over and over and stand up in a court room to retell the story. Adding Dianna's celebrity status, there is a reason she hasn't reported it. The rape kit is done and waiting to be turned into the police. She told Lea who is was. This is only chapter 9 of a story. If everything worked out perfectly, there wouldn't be a story. It's like ruining the ending in the second page. I promise things will work out so please have patience.

I know there are a lot of amazing people who review this story and I love you for loving the story and sticking with it. If it's something you aren't ok with, you don't have to keep reading but I hope you do. I promise I know what I'm doing and more or less where this story is going. Thanks for sticking with me. Enjoy the story.


	11. Chapter 10

Yay for chapter! I hope you enjoy. Thanks of course to my girl PatchesofInk for reading this to make sure it works ok.

We still need people for our Glee RP on Tumblr so if you're interested, PM me.

Enjoy!

* * *

Dianna awoke suddenly. She looked around with sleep filled eyes and noticed that the TV was turned off. The entire room was pitch black. She felt around and realized that Lea wasn't there. The blonde was confused and got out of bed to go and find the other woman. She stubbed her toe on the edge of the bed and cursed herself for being so groggy.

Dianna opened the bedroom door and looked down the dark hallway for any sign of light. Nothing. She headed towards the living room and once she got there, she noticed that the porch light was on. She grabbed a blanket off the couch, wrapped it around her shoulders and walked out the back door. Even though it was almost summer time, LA nights were still a bit chilly. The slight chill in the air hit her as she walked out the door.

"Lea?" Dianna asked. She saw the tiny brunette at the edge of the patio, looking up at the stars. She jumped when she heard Dianna's voice. She quickly spun around. "Are you ok? What are you doing out here?"

Lea returned her gaze upward. "I'm looking at the stars."

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we live in LA, you can't see the stars here." Dianna walked over to where Lea was standing and looked up to.

"Yeah I know. You can't see them in New York either. I was just hoping maybe I could see something. No luck though." Lea tore her gaze from the sky and looked at Dianna. She started rubbing her arms, clearly trying to get warm.

"Here." Dianna said, handing over the blanket to her friend. Lea tried to refuse it but Dianna made her take it anyway.

"Thanks," Lea said quietly. She stood there for a second before sitting down on a chair that was against the house. Dianna waited a moment before joining her in the chair next to her.

"Would you like to tell me what's wrong?" Dianna asked.

"What do you mean?" Lea asked back.

"You're standing outside in the middle of the night looking for non-existent stars. That's not exactly normal Lea behavior."

"I couldn't sleep. I'm fine. Really." Lea tucked her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them.

"Lea." Dianna said. The brunette just looked at her, tears beginning to form. "Sweetheart, please talk to me. Does this have something to do with what happened with us? The kissing?"

"No." Lea answered quickly. Dianna just looked at her. "Maybe." Lea admitted.

"Ok, what's going on in your head? Did you not enjoy it?" Dianna asked, afraid of the answer.

"Of course I enjoyed it, Di. I was kissing you. How could I not enjoy it? I can't be into you though. I can't be into any girls." Lea said, a single tear rolled down her face. She made no move to wipe it away.

"You can't help who you're attracted to, Lea. Whether that's me or not, if you're attracted to girls, then it kind of is what it is. Can I ask you something?" Dianna asked. Lea nodded. "Are you afraid of liking girls because it scares you or because you're afraid of what people will think?"

"I'm not sure honestly. A little bit of both, I guess."

"Ok well let's start with the part of it that scares you." Dianna started. "What exactly is it that scares you?"

"It's not how my life is supposed to be. I'm supposed to marry a man, have kids, be normal."

"Lea, just because you like girls, doesn't make you any less normal. It's a hard thing to accept. I know this. I've been there. Just because you have feelings for girls, doesn't mean you won't end up marrying a man. You like men too, right?" Lea nodded. "So see? You can like both sexes. You can have kids with a woman as well. You will still get to be a mom if you end up marrying a girl. Nothing really changes except for the fact that girls have boobs and a vagina and guys have a penis. It's still a relationship like any other." Dianna finished.

"Ok." Lea answered meekly.

"What about the fear of what other people think? Are you talking about your family and friends or the business and the world? Dianna asked.

"A bit of both. I know my parents would accept me and my friends wouldn't really care but none of them would look at me the same. As for the world and all that, I don't want to be discriminated against when it comes to getting jobs. Once you come out in our business, you're marked. Everything becomes harder. I know that so much of the world thinks we are together and that doesn't really bother me, but if we were to be together for real? Everything would get so messed up." Lea finshed.

"So the kiss didn't mean anything?" Dianna asked. Lea's words had stung.

"Of course it did, Dianna." Lea said, taking Dianna's hand into her own.

"But you don't want to be with me for real?"

"I don't know if I can. Do you know how mad my PR team would get? I'm supposed to be dating Cory or whatever. You know they wouldn't allow us to be together. They barely let us be in public together as it is." Lea said.

"That doesn't mean we couldn't be together if you really wanted." Dianna snapped. She saw the hurt look on Lea's face and immediately felt bad. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for."

"It's ok. You're right." Lea said.

"Lea? Do you want to be with me?" Dianna asked.

"I don't know."

"Ok." Dianna responded.

Both girls were quiet for a long time. Dianna's mind was replaying the kiss they had shared. She knew she shouldn't get into a relationship. She knew she wasn't ready after the rape but it was Lea. She wanted to be with the brunette beside her more than anything.

"I think I'm going to go to bed." Dianna said. She stood up and headed into the house before giving Lea a chance to respond. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes. A few hours earlier, she had been kissing Lea and she thought they might have been on the way to being together. Now she felt like there was no chance of them being together. At least not until Lea accepted herself.

Dianna walked into her room, changed into the pajamas she hadn't put on earlier, climbed into bed and tried to sleep.

* * *

It was 11:30 in the morning before Dianna woke up. It had taken her over 2 hours to fall asleep. She kept feeling Lea's lips on hers. She felt Lea's body on top of hers, moving around. There had been such want, such need in the brunette when they had kissed the night before. Dianna had tried to remember her life from just a couple of weeks ago. She tried to remember before she was raped, before she knew she was in love with her best friend, before they had kissed. She couldn't. She could remember certain events, yeah, but she couldn't remember the way she felt. She was finally able to drift off but her sleep had been dreamless.

Dianna got out of bed. She walked into the bathroom, stared at the bags under her eyes in the mirror and used the bathroom. She knew she should go find Lea and make sure she was ok but she wasn't ready to face her just yet. Instead, the blonde slowly did her hair and her makeup, taking as long as she could. Unfortunately, since her hair was short, it didn't take long. She silently cursed her decision to cut her hair and promised herself to grow it back out. At least if it was long, it would take longer to do if she was trying to avoid someone.

She flat ironed her hair for as long as she possibly could. Her hair had never been so straight. She sighed and figured she had no choice now. She was thirsty and the drinks were in the kitchen. She walked out of the bedroom, butterflies taking over her stomach. Slowly she made her way down the hallway before walking into the kitchen. There she was. The shorter girl was wearing a tank top and short shorts. Her tan legs stretched for miles, which was impressing considering her tiny stature. Dianna's breath hitched. She swallowed before speaking.

"Good morning, Lea." Dianna said. She tried to make her voice as upbeat as possible but in reality, she was heartbroken.

"Hey," Lea replied, not even lifting her eyes from the coffee she was currently stirring creamer into.

Dianna decided to try again. "Did you sleep well? I mean after you went back to sleep."

"I slept fine." Lea answered, eyes still not looking up.

"Good." Dianna gave up. Clearly her friend didn't want to talk. She walked to the fridge and pulled out a water bottle. Dianna leaned against the counter and studying her friend. Lea was still looking down into her coffee cup. She was leaned against the opposite counter. The girls stood in silence for a few minutes before Dianna spoke again. "Do you want me to go stay somewhere else? I'm sure Naya would let me stay with her. Or I guess I could go home." Dianna offered even though she knew she wasn't ready.

"You can stay if you want. It's up to you." Was all Lea offered up.

"Lea!" Dianna snapped. She couldn't take this cold shoulder.

Lea's eyes snapped up, chocolate meeting hazel.

"Are you really going to ignore me like this? Are we just going to ignore that last night happened? We kissed. Had I not had a flashback, who knows where we would've ended up. Then we talked. You said you weren't ready for us to be together. I have to accept that the woman I love, doesn't want to be with me. You don't see me pushing you away. Please don't push me away, Lea." Dianna hadn't realized she was as upset as she was until she stopped talking.

"You love me?" Lea asked. She said nothing else.

"What?" Dianna asked, playing dumb.

"You said I was the woman you loved."

"Oh." Dianna responded.

"So, do you? Love me? Like that?" Lea's eyes looked so soft, so desperate for an answer.

Dianna was quiet for a moment. She was contemplating her answer. "How could I not, Lea?"

Lea stood quiet. She didn't respond. She didn't say anything. It made Dianna nervous. She just wished Lea would say something. The blonde could see her friend processing.

"Look, I'm sorry ok. Just forget I said anything." Dianna finally said, she turned and headed out of the kitchen.

"Wait." Lea said and the next thing Dianna knew, Lea had her elbow and was turning her around. Their eyes met for a split second before Lea's lips were on hers once again. There was so much want. Dianna kissed back as Lea tangled her hands in the blonde's hair. She moved her hands to the other woman's back as she allowed Lea's tongue into her mouth. Dianna knew she should stop the kiss. She knew Lea wasn't ready and she wasn't sure she was either, but Lea's lips felt so good. Lea stopped the kiss, pulling away quickly and grabbed Dianna's hand, leading her into the bedroom. The women stopped next to Lea's bed and looked at each other. The pause was long enough for Dianna to decide they needed to stop.

"Lea, we can't." Dianna said. It was one of the hardest things she had ever said.

"I want to. I need you, Di. I don't care what anyone thinks, I just want you. Right here, right now. This is about us. No one else." Lea said. Dianna could see genuine want in the other woman's eyes.

"Ok." Dianna said back. She knew they would have to deal with the repercussions of this later but at the moment, she couldn't bring herself to care. She wanted Lea.

The girls crashed their lips together once more, their need for each other growing. Dianna pushed Lea back onto the bed and straddled her. She leaned down and captured Lea's lips once more. Forcing her tongue into the other girl's mouth, she moaned as she found herself grinding again Lea's hips. Dianna could feel Lea's hips move up against hers, and she knew Lea wanted her as much as she did. The blonde moved her kisses down to Lea's neck, relishing in the moans that she was rewarded with.

Lea tugged on the bottom of Dianna's t-shirt, and Dianna pulled her lips away long enough for the brunette to pull the shirt over her head. Dianna didn't have a bra on and she heard the other girl gasp. Dianna wasn't sure if the gasp was from the sight of her breasts, or the bruises that were still there.

"Are you ok?" Dianna asked.

"I know I've seen them before but I never realized how perfect they are." Lea answered before palming the breasts in front of her.

"God, Lea," Dianna said, loving the feeling of Lea's small hands massaging her boobs. She threw her head back in enjoyment as Lea started twisting and pulling on her nipples.

Lea stopped teasing her breasts and pulled her back down gently by her necklace. Dianna quickly pushed the hair out of her face and took Lea's lips back into her own. She sucked on the other woman's bottom lip and released it. Smiles filled both girls' faces.

"You're beautiful." Dianna told Lea, staring into her eyes.

"You're beautiful too." Lea said back.

"You're overdressed." Dianna said, letting out a small giggle.

"You should fix that then." Lea answered. Dianna scooted down on Lea a bit so the brunette could sit up enough to have her shirt removed. She was braless too, Dianna was happy to see. She took Lea's nipple into her mouth, sucking gently. Lea's hands' fisting her mess of blonde hair was driving her insane. She flicked her tongue and was once again rewarded with a moan. She began to kiss down Lea's stomach, heading to the place they both wanted her to be. They were both so lost in each other, it scared them when Lea's cell phone began to ring.

"No." Lea said.

Dianna stopped the kissing, sat up and grabbed Lea's phone. She glanced at the caller ID. "It's Cory." She handed the phone to the half dressed woman below her. "I'm going to go get a drink." Dianna said, clearly exacerbated by the interruption. She climbed off of Lea as the other girl answered the phone.

"What do you want Cory?" Lea said. That was all Dianna heard as she walked out of the room. She made it to the kitchen before she allowed herself to breathe. She forgot she was topless until she opened the fridge and the cold air hit her. Self-consciousness took over her mind and she crossed her arms over her chest. She took a long sip of the water bottle she had removed, keeping one arm over her chest.

"Hey." Lea said as she appeared. Dianna noticed she had thrown her tank top back on. "Here." She handed Dianna her t-shirt.

"Thanks." She replied, taking the shirt and slipping it on.

"I hate Cory." Lea said, chuckling a little.

"Me too." Embarrassment filled the room. Neither girl seemed to know what to say. They were both shifting around awkwardly.

"It's probably a good thing he called. We got so caught up. We need to talk about all of this. If we are going to be together, we need to take it slow. You've never been with a girl and I'm trying to get over being raped."

"I know. I just got so caught up in you. You're right though. I want to be with you. I'm pretty sure I do at least. And you need to figure out if you are even ready to be with anyone. We need to seriously think about this. "Lea answered. She grabbed Dianna's water bottle and quickly took a sip.

"I don't know if I'm ready. What happened was horrible and scary and it's hard to deal with the fact that it actually happened to me. I think about it almost all the time. I still have stitches. The only time I don't think about it is when I'm with you. Would being in a relationship and having sex make it worse? Or because it's with you, would it make it better? I don't know." Dianna said. Her thoughts were rushing once again.

"I would never want to make things worse for you." Lea said. Dianna took the water bottle back and took a sip of her own.

"I know." Dianna said.

Quiet filled the room once again. Lea broke it first. "Di, what are we going to do about Jake?"

Dianna tensed at the mention of the man who raped her. "I don't know." She said honestly.

"You have to tell the police it was him. They need to get him in custody so they can match the results from the rape kit. I don't mean to push you, but Dianna he works with us. What if he does this to another girl on the lot? What if it's Naya or Heather or Jenna next? What if it's me? You need to turn him in." Lea finished.

"I'm scared." Dianna said.

"I know you are." Lea wrapped her arms around the other girl. "The worst is over, Di. I will be right there with you. I promise I won't leave your side."

"What about the media, Lea? I don't want the world to know and if I report it to the police, then we will have to go to court and you know the media will find out." Dianna said.

"Yeah but isn't that better than him hurting someone else? I'm not saying that this being strewn all over the television and internet won't suck and be tremendously hard, but Dianna he could hurt someone else. Someone you love could be next. The guilt from not turning him in will be so much worse than the media." Lea said.

"I know." Dianna answered quietly.

"Dianna, I'm not telling you what to do; I'm just giving you my input. Either way, I'll be with you 100%."

"Thank you, Lea." Dianna closed the gap and pulled the other woman into a hug. Lea squeezed her back. "Ok so I'm starving. Can we please forget all this sucky stuff for now and go get something to eat?"

"Of course. Get dressed and I'll meet you out here in 10 minutes." Lea reached up and quickly pecked Dianna on the lips.

"Deal." Dianna said. They both had a lot to think about but forgetting about it and having a meal with her best friend sounded perfect.


End file.
